In Memoriam
by Jade Wang
Summary: Sixième année:Année de souvenirs perdus et inexistants, de découvertes et de péripéties. Aussi, une année où l'amour entre en fusion et où la fatalité désenchante...Couple:DMHG
1. Entretien avec un vampire

In Memoriam

Résumé : 

Sixième année : année de souvenirs perdus et inexistants, de découvertes et de péripéties. Aussi une année où l'amour entre fusion et où la fatalité désenchante ;

**Hi, voici le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fiction, la première ne me plaisait pas donc je l'ai arrêté. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première. A part cela bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer: Rien de cette univers magique ne m'appartient, tous est à l'énigmatique J.K Rowling excepté la famille Satanas et son histoire ; le personnage Leonis Malefoy et son histoire, ainsi que le personnage de Jun O-Ren Blackhearts (appartenant à Jun Rogue, ma pitite chérie rien qu'à moi !).**

**Couples: Drago/Hermione etc.**

**Le dialogue écrit en italique est un dialogue roumain (malheureusement je ne parle pas roumain)**

**Chapitre 1 : Entretien avec un vampire**

Il était près de minuit, l'orage accompagnait d'un tonnerre assourdissant éclatait au dessus de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le professeur Albus Dumbledore, tranquillement installé dans l'imposant fauteuil de son bureau, lisait un parchemin usé. Ses yeux, sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, le fixaient attentivement. Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la gargouille qui se déplaçait. Enfin la personne tant attendue était arrivée.

« Entrez, prononça Dumbledore quand la personne toqua à la porte de son bureau. »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement pour laisser place à une personne cachée sous une cape. Tout d'un coup, l'intensité de la lumière des bougies s'atténua pour laisser place à une pénombre pesante. Seuls l'orage et l'âtre de la cheminée éclairaient la pièce.

« Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement la lumière ces derniers temps, dit l'invitée qui était étrangement apparu face au bureau de Dumbledore. C'était une voix de femme. »

« Je me doute mais permettez-moi tout de même d'allumer quelques bougies car contrairement à vous, j'apprécie la lumière. »

L'hôte hocha de la tête pour donner son accord puis quelques bougies s'allumèrent. La pièce n'était toujours pas très éclairée mais au moins Dumbledore percevait nettement la forme majestueuse de son invitée. Il fit apparaître une bouteille d'hydromel et deux verres en cristal qu'il remplit aussi vite d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Installez-vous, commença-t-il tandis que l'invitée prenait place face à Dumbledore. »

Cette dernière enleva sa cape. Qui aurait cru que sous ce tissu drapeux se cachait une jeune femme d'une beauté insoutenable au regard envoûtant et bienveillant. Dumbledore remarqua qu'elle était vêtue de quelques cuirasses qui laissaient entrevoir ses formes sensuelles.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Lyra Iblis Mâra Bali SATANAS MEPHISTOPHELES. Mais si vous trouvez que Lyra Satanas est plus court alors je vous l'accorde, dit t-elle d'un ton suave en prenant le verre que lui proposait Dumbledore. Désolée d'arriver à une heure si tardive et d'être vêtu de la sorte mais je rentre tout juste d'une mission qui a pris plus de temps que prévu. »

« Ce n'est pas important, le tout est que je vous vois avant la rentrée. J'étais juste en train de relire votre message. J'ai cru que mes yeux me faisaient défaut car je vous attendais à vingt heures. »

« Je suis désolée, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment je rentre tout juste d'une mission. »

« J'ai bien évidemment pensé à cela sachant que les vampires sont très ponctuels surtout un vampire de votre rang. »

« Il est vrai qu'en tant que reine je me dois d'obéir à certaines règles de royauté. »

« Etes-vous venue seule ? »

« Vous vous doutez bien que non. Ils sont quatre, de l'autre côté de la porte, à attendre que je leur donne la permission d'entrer. »

« Alors faites-les entrer ? »

Lyra claqua des doigts ce qui eu pour effet de faire entrer quatre personnes tenant dans leurs mains une cape similaire à celle de Lyra.

« Je vous présente Aldébaran Taurus et Zaurak Eridan, deux de mes meilleurs guerriers mâles, commença Lyra tandis que les deux concernés baissaient légèrement la tête en signe de salut. Dumbledore leur rendit la pareille. »

Le premier, Aldébaran Taurus, était un grand homme blanc d'une présence très importante aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux perçants. Il avait une grosse entaille qui lui balafrait la joue droite. Sur son dos, on apercevait un arc et sur sa ceinture était accrochée une épée aussi imposante que son propriétaire. Il était vêtu d'un manteau en peau de dragon noir, à la lueur des bougies on pouvait observer des taches de sang qui le parsemaient. Le deuxième, Zaurak Eridan, était un grand homme noir tout aussi imposant qu'Aldébaran. Il avait les cheveux courts frisés et noirs et des yeux noirs comme les ténèbres. Pour seule arme, il avait une arbalète attachait à sa ceinture. Son manteau en peau de dragon rouge donnait l'impression de s'enflammer.

« Et voici Amanda Boréalis, ma conseillère, continua Lyra. Et pour finir je vous présente Gienah Kuknos, la meilleure de toutes mes guerrières et de touts mes guerriers.

Les deux femmes firent une légère révérence. La première, Amanda Boréalis, était une femme de taille moyenne aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu nuit. Elle était vêtue d'une robe fine en velours rouge et noir qui laissaient entrevoir un décolleté des plus avantageux. Apparemment, elle n'avait aucune arme sur elle, ou alors elles étaient très bien cachées. La deuxième, Gienah Kuknos, était une femme à la peau blanche et aux longs cheveux roux. Comme Lyra, elle portait quelques cuirasses. Sur son dos était suspendu un arc, elle avait deux poignards accrochés à ses avant-bras, une épée de taille moyenne accrochait à sa taille et deux couteaux dépassaient de chacune de ses bottes.

« Je vois que vous prenez vos précautions, dit Dumbledore à la belle guerrière rousse. »

« Elle ne peut pas vivre autrement, elle est née dans le combat, elle y a baigné toute son enfance, dit Lyra. »

« Je vois, en plus d'être reine, vous vous devez aussi de répondre à leur place mais cela n'est pas une remarque négative, j'avais juste omis ce petit détail. En tout cas, leur présence me sera plus que favorable. Maintenant entrons dans le vif du sujet. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

« Je serai très intéressée de l'entendre, susurra Lyra. »

« Connaissez-vous Lord Voldemort ? »

**_Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre : et bien je n'en ai aucune idée ! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, elles m'encourageront beaucoup. Merci à tous et à toutes!_**

**Gros Bisous,_ Jade Wang_**

_**Longue vie à vous, et que le bonheur (la force) soit avec vous chers lecteurs ! **_

**_Bouddha soit loué! _(lol)**

**_PS: sorry for the faults, I am not perfect_**

**Allez viens (référence à Saez pour ma petite Jun Rogue) hi hi hi**

**Petite anecdote : Avant d'avoir fini d'écrire ce chapitre, j'avais lu le début à ma meilleure amie, Jun Rogue, c'était le passage où Lyra enlevait sa cape mais au lieu de dire « enlevait sa cape »je lui ai dit qu'elle se déshabillait. Alors, elle s'est imaginée Lyra nue devant Dumbledore qui fit tomber son parchemin, perdit ses lunettes en demi-lune et son dentier avec une coulée de bave glissant des commissures de ses lèvres. Et notre cher Dumbledore finirait par dire « on commence quand ? » (je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer ce qu'a Dumbledore en tête !). Voilà, c'était juste pour que tout le monde puisse prendre connaissance de l'esprit tordu de Jun Rogue et de Jade Wang (moi si vous préférez !)**


	2. Identité

In Memoriam

Résumé : 

Sixième année : année de souvenirs perdus et inexistants, de découvertes et de péripéties. Aussi une année où l'amour entre fusion et où la fatalité désenchante…

**Hi, voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu… lol… Sinon il y a une scène très, très intéressante… je ne vous en dis pas plus. Sinon bonne lecture et vive les reviews, n'est-ce pas ? Je rigole c'est une obligation de m'en envoyer une mais je ne vous oblige pas bien entendu (je deviens sénile !).**

**Votre dévouée (pas trop quand même !), Jade Wang.**

**Ps : il faut se mouiller le corps ! (cf. les filles du Mouv', juillet 2005)**

**Y va faire tout noire ! ... bon ce n'est pas grave… (cf. RRRrrrr !)**

**J'ai des « ps » à vous ajouter mais je les garde pour la suite sinon vous allez me trouver un peu chiante, un peu comme maintenant…**

**Disclamer: Rien de cette univers magique ne m'appartient, tout est à l'énigmatique J.K Rowling excepté la famille Satanas et son histoire ; le personnage Leonis Malefoy et son histoire, ainsi que le personnage de Jun O-Ren Blackhearts (appartenant à Jun Rogue, ma pitite chérie rien qu'à moi !) et que tout les vampires de cette splendide (c'est certain) fic.**

**Couples: Drago/Hermione etc.**

**Le DIALOGUE en italique est un dialogue en roumain (malheureusement je ne parle pas cette langue). Le TEXTE en italique est un flash-back comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris(e). Do you understand ?**

**Chapitre 2 : Identité**

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidés d'aller faire leurs courses scolaires au Chemin de Traverse. Depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort, des aurors patrouillaient dans chaque rue pour assurer la protection des sorciers.

« Heureusement qu'ils se fondent dans la population, s'exclama Ron, sinon les mangemorts sauraient où ne pas aller. »

« C'est vrai que les mangemorts sont en majorité stupide mais quand il s'agit de se cacher, ils sont très forts, protesta Hermione. En plus, en ce qui concerne les aurors, ce n'est pas avec leur baguette accrochait à la main qu'ils passeront inaperçus. »

« On voit que vous vous adorez tous les deux, coupa Harry. Enfin bref, cela vous iriez si on allait au magasin de Quidditch ? »

« Allez-y, moi je vais chez Fleury & Botts, proposa Hermione. »

« Ok ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en chœur. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le magasin à côté d'eux. Hermione, elle, alla dans l'un de ses magasins préférés : Fleury & Botts. Elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine, un bouquin était exposé, il s'intitulé « Défense contre les forces du mal pour les nuls » de Pierre Goback, sur la couverture était imprimée un sorcier complètement brûlé qui arboré une baguette magique en forme d'entonnoir déchiré suite à son explosion. Hermione esquissa un sourire. Son attention fut interpellée par une jeune femme qui était à l'intérieur du magasin, elle était tellement envoûtante, ses cheveux longs ébène étaient fait de boucles si parfaites. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'année et portait une magnifique robe bouffante en soie rouge sang. Hermione, se rappelant qu'elle avait des courses à faire, s'engouffra dans le magasin. La jeune femme qu'elle avait vue de dehors parlait maintenant avec le gérant du magasin. Elle s'approchât car elle devait donnait sa liste au vendeur pour qu'elle n'est pas à chercher pendant des heures vaines tous les bouquins, et bien entendu écouta, sans pouvoirs faire autrement, la conversation que la jeune femme tenait avec le gérant.

« Vous m'avez l'air un peu vieille pour aller à l'école de Poudlard, lui dit le gérant septique. »

« _Mais quel imbécile !_ Je n'ai que seize ans, cessez vos enfantillages, si j'ai une liste, c'est bien parce que j'y suis inscrite, s'offusqua la cliente. Ses paroles avaient était tellement froides et autoritaires que le gérant ne pouvait que obéir. »

« Excusez-moi, je ne…je ne vou…voulais pas vous…vous offensez, balbutia-il. Puis-je avoir votre liste ? Vous devez donc être en sixième année ? »

« Perspicace avec cela, ironisa-t-elle en lui tendant la liste. »

« Oh, vous pouvez prendre la mienne avec, c'est la même année, s'écria Hermione, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter le gérant. »

« Bien entendu, dit-il d'une voix bienveillante en la prenant. »

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis une élève de Poudlard, commença Hermione quand le vendeur fut partit. »

« Cela tombe sous le sens que vous êtes à Poudlard, il n'y a qu'une seule école de sorcellerie en Angleterre ! s'exclama la jeune femme. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer, s'étonna Hermione, nous avons le même âge. »

« Cela n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

« Oui mais cela va changer, touts les élèves te tutoieront. »

« Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qui vont changer mais tu as raison, il faut que je m'y habitue. Je me présente, je m'appelle Lyra Satanas, je viens de Roumanie. »

« Pourquoi viens-tu faire tes études ici ? »

« Ma mère a fait ses études à Poudlard, j'aimerai retournée sur ses traces car malheureusement je ne l'ai jamais connu. Et je ne me suis jamais inscrite dans une école, je prenais des cours à domicile alors toutes ces mondanités vont être difficiles à accepter. »

« Je te comprends et c'est très honorable de ta part, de rendre hommage à ta mère de cette façon. »

« L'honneur coule dans mes veines. »

« Et bien j'espère que tu me feras l'honneur de venir à ma table si tu deviens une Gryffondor. »

« Ah oui, l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, j'y compte bien… »

« Voilà vos livres mesdemoiselles, chantonna le gérant en donnant les bouquins aux deux concernées.

Hermione et Lyra payèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Arrivée dehors, Lyra enfila sa cape. Hermione ne comprit pas ce geste car le soleil et la chaleur étaient plus qu'au rendez-vous, ils étaient pesants.

« J'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance Hermione Granger, on se revoit à la rentrée ? s'exclama Lyra. »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Hermione la regarda s'éloignée. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres quand Lyra se retourna et dit à Hermione avec une voix envoûtante et mystérieuse avant de s'en aller pour de bon :

« Tu y arriveras »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'étrangement Lyra n'avait pas d'ombre. Etais-ce un effet d'optique ou bien avait-elle bien vu ? En tout cas ce qui la préoccupait le plus c'est ce que lui avait dit Lyra « tu y arriveras ». Qu'avait-elle voulut dire par là ?

Au même moment, Harry et Ron étaient sortis du magasin de Quidditch, ils se dirigèrent vers Fleury & Botts, là où Hermione les attendait quand Ron s'exclama :

« Woouuaahh ! Mais c'est qui cette fille avec qui parle avec Hermione ? C'est un véritable canon ! »

« C'est clair ! Renchérit Harry »

Quand ils furent arrivés au niveau d'Hermione, Lyra était déjà partit.

« C'était qui cette déesse à qui tu parlais ? demanda Ron à Hermione. »

« Une future élève de Poudlard et qui plus est de la même année que nous, une fille sympa à l'humour très sarcastique et comme tu le dis si bien, une déesse. Elle s'appelle Lyra Satanas et vient de Roumanie, elle n'a jamais été à l'école, elle prenait des cours à domicile. Cela se voit car comme elle le dit elle n'a pas l'habitude des mondanités, résuma Hermione toujours plongée dans sa réflexion. »

« Ca va Hermione ? S'inquiéta Harry. »

« Oh… oui ça va, je réfléchissais, dit une Hermione atterrissant sur Terre. »

Lyra était couchée dans son lit d'hôtel du chemin de traverse, elle repensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Albus Dumbledore deux semaines auparavant. Cette mission allait être des plus simples, l'une des plus simples qu'elle est eu à faire, et qui plus est elle pourrait réellement retournait sur les traces de sa mère qui avait effectivement fait ses études à Poudlard. Elle soupira, se leva et s'installa sur le rebord de fenêtre. La pleine lune était si resplendissante, une lumière parmi les ténèbres. Comme disait l'un de ses anciens professeurs « il y aura toujours une lumière dans les ténèbres qui t'aidera à avancer », qu'elle abruti ce professeur, il n'a jamais su profiter de sa vie, il est trop tard maintenant, il ne doit plus se passer grands choses d'excitants dans le cimetière où il est enterré. Hermione Granger, une fille qui a l'air bien gentil, même trop, d'autres pourrait profiter de cette faiblesse pour l'anéantir, c'est dommage elle a un avenir très prometteur. Lyra se souvint du vieux sage, Kaus Boréalis, le plus vieux de tous les vampires et aussi le plus ennuyeux quand il le veut. Il lui avait tout appris sur elle et sur son avenir, il l'avait toujours aidée à être une reine des plus craintes et des plus respectables, et il avait réussi…

_« Dites vieux sage, pourquoi suis-je la reine ? s'exclama une jeune Lyra de huit ans. »_

_« Parce que c'est votre destin altesse, dit Kaus Boréalis. C'est en vous, c'est indéniable, tous les vampires le ressentent. Vous êtes notre reine. »_

_« Dites m'en plus sur nous, les sangs purs. »_

_« Et bien les vampires de sangs purs sont les plus immortels des plus immortels. Un vampire de base le devient car il a été mordu mais nous, nous le sommes de naissance. Si vous êtes reine c'est parce que votre sang est pur, quiconque le boit, devra mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et vous êtes l'unique vampire de sang pur à posséder ce pouvoir donc vous êtes notre reine. »_

_« C'est pour cela alors q'un vampire est mort après avoir bu mon sang ? dit Lyra intriguée. Continuez. »_

_« Vous avez aussi la chance d'être à moitié sorcière, une très puissante qui plus est, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui vous êtes la plus puissante de toutes les reines qu'il y est pu avoir sur ce trône. Donc les sangs purs ne craignent pas la lumière du jour mais peuvent en perdre l'habitude s'ils ne s'exposent pas fréquemment. Nous ne craignons pas les crucifix, idiotie religieuse, ainsi que l'eau bénite et toutes autres tentatives de mort nuisibles aux mortels et aux immortels. Comme la magie, elle ne nous atteint aucunement ainsi que les sorts impardonnables. Au final, rien ne peut nous tuer à part une chose que vous portez constamment sur vous. Vous voyez de quoi je parle bien entendu. »_

_« Bien sûr et celui qui voudras s'en emparer devra mourir. »_

_« Je reconnais bien notre reine. Votre mère serait fière de vous. »_

…Sa mère, si seulement elle l'avait connu et son père pire encore, elle ne savait pas du tout qui il était et personne ne le savait. Sa mère avait bien gardait le secret, c'est sûrement de lui que venait toute la magie, si puissante soit-elle, qui émanait de son corps. Ses pensées subreptices furent interrompues : quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir, c'était Aldébaran Taurus, son fidèle guerrier.

« _Que se passe t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle. »

« _Des mangemorts vagabondent, j'ai pensé que son altesse aurait peut-être envie d'un petit encas, _dit-il en baissant la tête pour montrer sa soumission »

_« Tu as très bien pensé, où sont-ils et combien sont-il ? »_

_« Ils sont cinq et il y en a un, le plus appétissant de tous, dans la rue à côté. Nous nous occupons des quatre autres. »_

_« Très bien, merci pour ton message, j'y vais de suite. »_

Elle enfila sa cape et sortit en compagnie d'Aldébaran. Arrivés dehors, ils se séparèrent, lui, partit de son côté, Lyra, elle, dans la rue où se trouvait le mangemort en question. Elle pouvait déjà sentir son odeur, très, très appétissant comme l'avait précisé Aldébaran. Son cœur de mortel battait paisiblement résonnant à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie qui l'invité dans l'antre de la volupté. Lyra contourna l'allée dans laquelle elle se trouvait et vit le mortel, il était de dos.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est tard pour se promener dans les rues, dit-elle d'une voix sensuel accompagnait d'une démarche des plus provocantes. »

Le sorcier, surpris, sursauta puis se retourna en brandissant sa baguette magique. Il était grand et d'une nature très élégante, tout a fait le genre d'homme qu'elle appréciait.

« Vous ne comptez quand même pas m'attaquer, je ne suis qu'une pauvre sorcière sans défense, susurra-t-elle en ôtant sa cape avec délicatesse pour laisser place à un corset légèrement dégrafé au niveau de sa poitrine très appétissante. »

« Je ne me permettrez pas, puis-je vous raccompagnais chez vous, les rues ne sont plus si surs ses derniers temps, dit-il sous le charme en s'avançant vers elle sans lâcher des yeux son superbe décolleté. »

« Bien entendu, j'espère que vous m'accompagnerai jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel, j'ai peur dans ses couloirs si sombres, continua-t-elle d'une voix suave en se blottissant quelque peu contre lui comme pour se protéger. »

Il hocha la tête ne sachant que dire. Lyra sentait en lui l'excitation, son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, son corps frémir de plaisir quand elle s'était approchée de lui, sa chaleur corporelle augmentait, sa circulation sanguine allait de plus en plus vite, ses lèvres tremblantes appréhendant ce qu'y arriverai. Elle adorait ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, elle savait que maintenant elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile que de mettre un homme sous son joug, n'importe qu'elle femme y arriverai. Mais ce que Lyra avait de plus était le charme, la sensualité, la lascivité qui émanait de son corps, même les femmes y succombaient. Le jeune homme la suivit quand elle avança pour lui montrer la direction à prendre. Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, Lyra ouvrit la porte se retourna vers son hôte et susurra :

« Voulez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à mon lit. »

« Bien… bien sûr, balbutia-t-il. »

« Vous êtes fatigué, affirma-t-elle en le laissant passer, alors installez-vous. »

Il obtempéra, entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit en y allongeant ses jambes puis enleva sa cape et la posa sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Lyra avait fermé la porte à clé et en un clin d'œil s'était retrouvée à côté du lit.

« Il fait chaud, laissez-moi vous dévêtir, dit-elle. »

Elle enleva la chemise du mangemort et vit la marque des ténèbres.

« Un mangemort, souffla-t-elle, que c'est excitant, j'adore cela. »

Voyant que la déesse face à lui n'était pas répugnée par le fait qu'il soit un partisan de Voldemort, il dégrafa le corset de son amante pour laisser place à deux magnifiques seins bien en chairs. En leur centre se trouvait deux tétons roses, il les caressa de ses doigts ce qui eu pour effet de les faire dresser tout comme son membre qui était déjà au garde à vous. Lyra enleva le pantalon et le caleçon de sa victime en même temps et en une vitesse record. Son sexe était dressé et si viril, Lyra le prit dans sa main et le masturba en tournant sa main autour pour augmenter le plaisir. Elle pouvait voir son magnifique gland près à lui défoncer le vagin. Et ses deux bourses était si belles, qu'elle les lécha, les pris dans sa bouche puis embrassa son pénis et lui fit une fellation des plus réussie d'après les cris de plaisir que poussait le mangemort. Quand elle eut finit, elle se leva et retira sa jupe, le mangemort fut abasourdi par la beauté de ses hanches sensuels et rondes, de ses cuisses parfaites et de ses fesses rebondies. Ils posa ses mains sur ses dernières et s'approcha pour embrasser le pubis nu de la déesse tout en la couchant sur le lit pour mieux la satisfaire. Il lui lécha le clitoris et les lèvres vaginales qui s'écartaient suite à la dilatation du vagin tandis que Lyra poussait des gémissements. Elle sentait le plaisir commençait dans son bas ventre pour se répandre dans tout son corps comme un choc électrique qui souhaitait arrivé à la béatitude donc à l'orgasme. L'amant enfourna sa langue dans son vagin alors que ses mains se promenaient sur ses cuisses. Au bout de quelques rapides minutes, une explosion intérieur se produisit en Lyra, la béatitude attendue. Elle attrapa le sorcier par les bras et le releva sur elle d'une force surhumaine et écarta ses cuisses pour le laisser la pénétrer, ce qu'il fuit de suite, elle en profita pour embrasser son cou et pour le mordre, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, elle exerçait un tel pouvoir sur lui. En le serrant contre elle, elle se retourna pour se retrouver en amazone (la position !). Elle se redressa pour effectuer sa danse langoureuse de geste de va et vient qui prit de la vitesse quand elle sentit son second orgasme arrivait, deuxième explosion encore plus jouissive. Des poussières argentées et or émanaient du corps de l'homme pour pénétrer de part et d'autres du corps de Lyra, elle lui volait sa force vitale. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, elle attendait que sa victime éjacule dans son abîme, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle portât sa main à son mollet et détacha la dague qui y était accroché sans, bien sûr, arrêté ses va et vient. Le sorcier n'avait pas vu la dague suite au pouvoir d'illusion que contrôlait Lyra. En tenant l'arme des deux mains, elle porta ces dernières au ciel et avant d'assenait son coup fatal, elle dit :

« Tu n'es qu'un ignorant, tu ne peut rien m'apporter d'intéressant. »

Et elle planta la dague dans le cœur de sa victime puis se leva du lit comme si le corps n'avait jamais été là. Elle prit les vêtements du mangemort et les jeta au feu, enfila une robe de nuit et sa cape puis sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte grâce à un sort puissant par la simple pensée. Elle descendit au bar, s'installa à une table et commanda un grand verre de whisky pur feu. Ses quatre compagnons vampires entrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent face à leur reine qui leur commanda la même collation qu'eux.

« _Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé qui puisse être intéressant ?_ commença Lyra tandis que le serveur posait les quatre verres sur la table. »

Amanda prit la parole pour tous.

_« Aldébaran, Zaurak et moi-même n'avons rien pu trouver d'intéressant, mais nos cibles ont été exterminées. Gienah, quant à elle, a un début de piste »_

_« Je t'écoute Gienah,_ dit Lyra. »

« Le _mangemort que j'ai dépouillé savait que Voldemort cherchait une personne mais celle-ci n'était pas le héros britannique Potter, malheureusement il n'en savait pas plus, quant_ _est-il de vous votre altesse ?_ dit Gienah en se révérant. »

_« Rien, il était très appétissant mais rien d'intéressant, en tout cas ce fut un très bon encas. Maintenant, continuez de vadrouiller. Pour ma part, je vais apprendre à être une élève studieuse donc je vais aller me coucher enfin essayer, la rentrée est dans quelques jours. Saugrenue de ma part de prononcer ce mot : rentrée_, conclut Lyra »

« _Rien n'est saugrenu s'il sort de votre bouche, tout n'est que perfection_, dit Aldébaran. »

_« Merci fidèle Aldébaran, maintenant allez-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre_, ordonna Lyra. »

Tandis que ses quatre serviteurs repartaient dans les ténèbres de cette nuit humide, Lyra, elle, monta dans sa chambre, enleva son sort et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle refermât la porte et se dirigea vers son lit où gisait le corps inerte du mangemort qu'elle poussa comme un vulgaire morceau de viande sur le sol pour s'installer sur les draps de son lit constellés de taches de sang.

« _Pauvre mangemort, je suis si triste pour toi, enfin…j'essaie_, dit-elle au cadavre d'un rire macabre. »

Elle aimerait pouvoir dormir pour connaître les sensations que cela procure, malheureusement un vampire de sang pur ne le pouvait pas, pour seule échappatoire à son éternité, elle utilisait la méditation qui pouvait durée des heures tout comme une nuit de sommeil pour les mortels. Elle s'exécuta et médita en utilisant l'exercice de base pour vérifier s'il fonctionnait réellement car chez elle la méditation était innée.

Au même moment, dans le Terrier, Hermione, couchait dans le lit que lui avait généreusement prêter Ginny, fixait le plafond. Ginny, elle, s'était déjà endormie dans un lit de camp. Tant mieux, comme cela Hermione pourrait penser paisiblement. Une nouvelle année allait commencé, tout aussi hasardeuse que les précédentes, mais elle se doutait qu'avec la révélation du retour de Voldemort, la protection ne ferait que décupler. Elle redoutait tout de même des attaques en dehors de Poudlard concernant la famille des élèves, tout allait changer, il fallait si faire ou se battre. Hermione savait déjà qu'elle se battrait pour la liberté et pour anéantir toute sorte de prétendu dictateur. L'heure de la guerre approchait, cela l'effrayait, jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça pouvait arrivée dans le monde des sorciers, chaque pays du monde devra choisir son camp. Ce qui la fit penser à Lyra, qui était roumaine, étrange demoiselle, peut-être que cela est dû au dépaysement. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit la futur élève de Poudlard : Tu y arriveras. Qu'avait-elle voulut dire par là, elle ne la connaissait même pas, au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait que ces paroles avaient un sens concrets mais le quel est-il ? Pas d'ombre, Hermione avait bien vu, Lyra n'avait pas d'ombre, non c'était impossible, il devait y avoir une réponse logique à cette énigme et elle tenterait par touts les moyens de la découvrir. Hermione se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Pattenrond s'amusait dans une flaque d'eau au clair de Lune. Une flaque d'eau pour former un ruisseau, cette pensée lui rappelât sa ville natale, sa maison, son quartier et surtout ses deux voisins puritains du même âge qu'elle, Chloé et Théo Saltar, deux jumeaux…

_Première semaine de vacance suite à une cinquième année à Poudlard très difficile à vivre, Hermione était assise sur le bord du ruisseau près de chez elle. Elle lisait un livre de magie intitulé « Sorts impardonnables : Pourquoi les interdire ? » de Godiva Gays. Deux jeunes personnes, une fille et un garçon, se dirigeaient vers elle, mais comme elle était de dos elle ne les avait pas vus. Ils s'avancèrent à pas feutrés vers elle, et regardèrent ce que Hermione lisait. Le jeune garçon pu lire le titre sur le haut de la page._

_« Sorcière ! cria-il en lui arrachant son livre des mains et en le jetant à l'eau. Tu n'est qu'une sale sorcière, tu dois mourir Hermione Granger. »_

_« Chloé et Théo Saltar, les deux puritains. Ce n'est pas parce que je lis un livre sur la sorcellerie que je suis une sorcière, dit Hermione en se levant et en poussant Théo, qu'est-ce qu'elle le détestait ! »_

_Chloé, voyant que Hermione avait poussé son frère par terre, fit de même et la poussa dans le ruisseau. En tombant dans l'eau, Hermione s'écorcha le coude._

_« Brûlons la sorcière ! Brûlons la sorcière ! Brûlons la sorcière ! Chantèrent en chœur Chloé et Théo tout en lançant des pierres sur Hermione qui fut blessée légèrement à plusieurs reprises. »_

_La pauvre victime due nager avec difficulté, à cause des pierres lancées, pour atteindre l'autre rive. Elle aurait tellement voulue utiliser la magie mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard pour ces deux abrutis, alors elle pris la décision de fuir, ce qui la répugnait plus que tout._

... Il ne faut jamais ressasser le passé, lui avait-on dit, alors elle décida de ne plus penser à cet affreux souvenir. Penser à autre chose… Pensée à autre chose… Oui ! Cette année elle serait préfète en chef, quel bonheur, et surtout quel honneur, elle était en sixième année alors que les préfets en chef sont logiquement en septième année. Mais dans le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu, il était dit que suite à une très bonne année de préfète, elle devenait donc préfète en chef. Quelle chance inespérée ! Sur cette bonne pensée, Hermione se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était couché sur le dos dans le lit de Ron, qui comme sa sœur, avait généreusement prêter son lit tandis que lui dormait dans un lit de camp. Sixième année et il était encore vivant, Harry avait l'impression que, suite à la prophétie, une épée de Damoclès était suspendue au dessus de sa tête prête à tomber au moment le plus critique de son existence, enfin, de sa survie. Avant d'arriver chez les Weasley, Harry avait rencontré avec Dumbledore le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Slughorn, homme ayant un penchant pour la bouteille. Il avait l'air de connaître son métier et tant mieux car la cinquième année n'avait pas été des plus instructifs. Ombrage, il la détestait, elle aurait même pu faire concurrence à Rogue si elle le voulait, heureusement qu'elle avait été renvoyer avec en prime le dorénavant ancien Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge. Ce dernier fut remplacé par un certain… comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? … Ah oui, Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry espérait qu'il serait plus compétent que son prédécesseur. Lyra Satanas, rien qu'à son nom de famille, il devinait qu'elle serait une Serpentard, ce qui était étrange, c'était le charme et la sensualité qui émanaient de son corps, Harry n'avait jamais vu cela chez une fille de son âge. La fatigue l'emporta et sur cette dernière pensée il s'endormit.

De son côté, Lyra emporta son esprit dans les sombres néants :

Méditation…

Le visage d'une personne quelconque…

Méditation…

La bouche de cette personne…

Méditation…

La bouche pulpeuse de cette personne…

Méditation…

La bouche pulpeuse de cette personne…

Méditation…

La bouche pulpeuse de cette personne…

Méditation…

La bouche pulpeuse de cette personne…

Méditation…

La bouche pulpeuse de cette personne qui s'efface peu à peu…

Méditation…

La bouche pulpeuse de cette personne qui s'efface peu à peu…

Méditation…

La bouche pulpeuse de cette personne qui s'efface peu à peu…

Méditation…

La bouche pulpeuse de cette personne qui disparaît…

Méditation…

Néant…

Méditation…

…

Méditat…

…

Médit…

…

M…

…

…

…

…

_**Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre : et bien je n'en ai aucune idée ! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus, elles m'encourageront beaucoup. Merci à tous et à toutes!**_

**Gros Bisous,_ Jade Wang_**

_**Longue vie à vous, et que le bonheur (la force) soit avec vous chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices ! **_

_**Bouddha soit loué! **_

**_PS: sorry for the faults, I am not perfect because I am human_**

**Petite anecdote : c'est qu'il n'y a pas de petite anecdote... Ah si ! La scène de débauche a été longue à écrire en sachant qu'elle m'ouvrait l'appétit (vous voyez de quoi je parle ?) cela me rappelait quelques petits moments du même genre…**


	3. Rencontre et retenue

In Memoriam

Résumé : 

Sixième année : année de souvenirs perdus et inexistants, de découvertes et de péripéties. Aussi une année où l'amour entre en fusion et où la fatalité désenchante.

**Hello voici le troisième chapitre (désolé pour tout ce temps mais je passais mes examens). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier et le deuxième (du moins s'ils vous ont plu). Ne vous abîmez pas trop les yeux (et le cerveau) en lisant.**

**Ps : RAS (enfin pour l'instant).**

**Ps 2 : si voulez avoir une idée du visage de Leonis Malefoy, imaginez James Masters qui joue Spike dans Buffy. **

**Ps 3 : Joyeux Noël, Bonne Année et bonne santé (pour ma part j'ai commencé l'année dans l'agonie mais heureusement j'étais dans les bras de mon chéri pendant que ma meilleure amie, qui agonisé aussi, dormait !)**

**Disclamer: Rien de cet univers magique ne m'appartient, tous est à l'énigmatique J.K Rowling excepté la famille Satanas et son histoire ; le personnage Leonis Malefoy et son histoire, le personnage de Jun O-Ren Blackhearts (appartenant à Jun Rogue, ma pitite chérie rien qu'à moi !) et touts les vampires de cette splendide (c'est certain) fic.**

Couple: Drago/Hermione etc. 

**Le DIALOGUE en italique est un dialogue en roumain (malheureusement je ne parle pas cette langue). Le TEXTE en italique est un flash-back comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris(e). Do you understand ?**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Jun Rogue (chap 1) :**Jun, tu le sais très bien, si un travail est effectué par mes soins, il devient automatiquement très recherché et somptueux, et je ne rigole pas (mdr). Il y a une petite anecdote te concernant à la fin du chapitre, alors va vite la lire, bien sûr lit avant tout le chapitre sinon… Tu sais où tu peux te les fouttre tes condoléances ? Non ? Dommage( t'aurais aimer).

Ps : Effectivement, il y a de la FESSE !

Ta pas du tout dévouée (eh ouais !), Jade Wang.

**Moa Hermy** : Merci pour les compliments plus que plaisant mais je crois savoir que tu n'as pas encore lu le deuxième chapitre alors j'espère que tu le feras (si ce n'est pas déjà fait bien entendu).

Ps : Les vampires c'est ma spécialité ;-)

Ta dévouée (pas trop quand même), Jade Wang.

**Jun Rogue (chap 2)** : Que dire ? rien. A plus.

Ps : non c'est de l'humour, je vois que tu aimes les scènes de débauche, c'est dommage, je n'en mets plus, je deviens bonne sœur (mdr).

Ta pas du tout dévouée (eh ouais !), Jade Wang.

**Proutch (chap 1 & 2)** : Je te remercie pour ces compliments très flatteurs. Je ne sais quoi te dire. Voilà la suite qui, j'espère, te plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitre.

Ta dévouée (pas trop quand même), Jade Wang.

**La fleur des champs (chap 1 & 2)** : Cela fait plaisir de constater que ma fiction te plaît tant que cela. J'espère que tu seras toujours au rendez-vous. Merci mille fois pour ces compliments !

Ps : Très mignon ton surnom, sincèrement.

Ta dévouée (pas trop quand même), Jade Wang.

**Jun Rogue (chap 3)** : merci je sais, mon troisième chapitre est splendide je dirais excellent. Mais j'espère que tu le liras parce que, en réalité je ne l'ai pas encore posté mais c'est pas grave, je comprends ton enthousiasme.

Ps : je vais me plaindre auprès du directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique où tu es internée car je leur ai interdit de te laisser parler parce que c'est trop décadent.

Une fois encore, ta pas du tout dévouée (eh ouais !), Jade Wang.

**Jade Wang** : Ne surtout pas s'inquiéter pour moi, je vais immédiatement retourner dans l'hôpital psychiatrique où je suis internée en compagnie de ma meilleure amie Jun Rogue.

Ps : sénile, parce que je le vaux très bien !

Je me suis dévouée –myself- (pas trop quand même), Jade Wang.

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre et retenue**

Premier septembre, rentrée scolaire.

Lyra vérifia que tous ses bagages étaient prêts. Aujourd'hui, elle était vêtue d'une robe avec bustier baleiné sur une fondation de taffetas ivoire, bordée de nylon transparent noir, recouvert sur la partie poitrine de tulle noir de coton et de guipure noire à corolles et à grosses alvéoles, guipure se démarquant de plus sur ce fond ivoire et contribuant à l'accentuation du contour de la pointe de corsage de devant ainsi qu'à celle plus imposante du dos puisque cette dernière descend jusque dans le creux des reins. La partie volumineuse de la robe est formée d'un jupon de taffetas ivoire cousu à même le corsage et accompagné de sept autres épaisseurs de tulle blanc qui s'y empilent. Et pour accompagner cette belle robe, Lyra avait mis autour de son cou un sautoir assorti à sa robe. Ses magnifiques cheveux noir bouclé étaient attachés négligemment, quelques mèches parfaitement bouclées tombés à mi-hauteur de son dos ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus sexy. Lyra avait décidé d'être une élève comme les autres c'est-à-dire régresser pour elle. Elle comptait se cacher sous sa face de jeune fille au caractère tranchant et cassant.

« Etre une bonne élève, être polie, tutoyer les élèves, se laisser tutoyer par les élèves… Et surtout ne pas rater son train, pensa Lyra en enfilant sa cape de velours bordeaux tout en remarquant qu'il lui restait seulement vingt minutes pour prendre le train. »

La seule solution pour arriver à l'heure était de transplaner jusqu'à la gare King's Cross, ce qu'elle fit dans l'instant même sans oublier ses bagages. Quand elle se retrouva devant le train, tous les élèves étaient déjà à l'intérieur mais heureusement le train n'était pas encore partit. Dumbledore lui avait dit d'aller dans le compartiment des préfets mais elle ne savait pas où il était. Alors quand elle fut entrer dans le train qui commença à démarrer, elle interpella le premier élève qu'elle vit.

« Eh toi ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que l'élève se retournait dans sa direction. »

Quand l'élève la vit, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser couler un léger filet de bave. Il n'avait sûrement jamais vu une aussi belle fille de sa vie.

« La Terre appelle le batracien ! Oh oh ! Où se trouve le compartiment des préfets ? articula-t-elle. »

« Là…là… là-bas, balbutia-t-il en pointant son doigt vers la droite. C'est le dernier compartiment et il est écrit dessus. »

« Merci, tu peux retourner dans ton aquarium. »

Lyra se dirigea vers le fond de l'allée du train. Quand elle passait devant un compartiment la plupart des élèves s'agglutinaient contre la porte pour la regarder mais Lyra ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle continua son trajet quand un élève la bouscula. Il se retourna et fut lui aussi admiratif devant la beauté de la jeune femme.

« Exc…exc.. excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-il »

« Ouais c'est cela ! Excuse-toi, lui répondit Lyra en s'en allant. En l'espace d'un instant, une envie de meurtre lui était passée par la tête mais elle n'oublia pas qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle devait être une élève modèle enfin… essayer. »

Quand elle fut enfin arrivée au bout du couloir, deux compartiments s'offraient à elle, l'un à droite et l'autre à gauche. Elle entra dans celui où il était gravé sur le carreau « Compartiment des préfets ». Elle fut accueillie par trois garçons en pleine discussion. Deux d'entre eux étaient plutôt bien portant et à vrai dire pas très mignon et le troisième était blond oxygéné et plutôt très charmant.

« Où je suis encore tombée ! s'exclama Lyra énervé. »

« C'est de nous que tu parles ! s'énerva aussi le blond. »

« Et en plus ça communique ! continua de plus belle Lyra. »

« Tu sais à qui tu parles au moins ! renchérit le blond. »

« Non et cela ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir ! dit Lyra calmement en s'asseyant en face des trois garçons. »

L'un des deux bouffons se leva et prit la parole comme s'il parlait de son roi.

« Tu parles à Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy, une très grande lignée de Serpentard. »

« Ouaouhhh, cela me fait une belle jambe, ironisa Lyra en soulevant légèrement sa robe pour montrer l'une de ses deux jambes qui effectivement se révélait être très appétissante. Tout compte fait, le rôle d'une élève était plutôt amusant. »

Le bouffon qui avait pris la parole sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jean, ce qui n'inquiéta pas du tout Lyra. Le blond, dénommé Drago Malefoy, ordonna à son bouffon de ranger sa baguette et de s'asseoir.

« Et en plus cela fonctionne sur commande, mais où l'as-tu acheté ? se moqua Lyra. »

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? dit Drago pour changer de sujet. »

« Lyra Satanas et je crois que tu t'appelles Drago Malefoy si j'ai bien compris le bouffon qui te sert de messager. »

« Ce bouffon s'appelle Crabbe et l'autre c'est Goyle. D'après ton nom de famille tu seras sûrement une Serpentard. »

« On verra bien… »

Lyra fut coupé par l'entrée d'une jeune femme au cheveu noir et d'une beauté éblouissante. Grâce à son odorat, Lyra se rendit très vite compte que cette personne n'était pas humaine, ce qui l'enchanta, cela fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer des gens comme cela.

« C'est bien ici que les préfets doivent se retrouver ? demanda l'inconnu en regardant Lyra. »

« Y'est pas écrit « Bureau des renseignements » sur mon front. De plus si tu sais lire, tu dois savoir que, oui, tu es bien dans le compartiment des préfets. Je m'appelle Lyra Satanas et eux c'est Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas un bureau de renseignement ? dit l'inconnu en faisant un clin d'œil à Lyra, ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux. Je m'appelle Jun O-Ren Blackhearts, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi aussi je serai enchantée de faire ma connaissance si je le pouvais, blagua Lyra. »

« J'adore ton humour, dit Jun O-Ren en s'asseyant à côté de Lyra. »

Jun O-Ren renifla bruyamment, ce qui intéressa tout le monde. Lyra lui demanda par télépathie ce qu'elle sentait sachant bien sûr qu'elle s'était aussi rendu compte que Lyra n'était pas humaine et que c'était pour cela que Jun O-Ren reniflait. Cette dernière lui répondit affirmativement usant aussi de la télépathie. Lyra lui proposa de trouver une idée parce que les trois abrutis en face d'elles se posaient des questions.

Drago regardaient les deux jeunes femmes depuis que Jun O-Ren avait reniflé, elles se lançaient des regards plutôt saugrenus. Avant de reprendre la parole, Lyra s'était retourné vers ses deux amis et lui-même.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? demanda Lyra à Jun O-Ren en jouant le jeu. »

« Cela sent la merde, s'exclama Jun O-Ren répugnée en regardant les trois garçons. »

Apparemment, le message était passé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles allaient faire croire grâce au pouvoir de l'illusion que l'odeur venait des trois garçons, ce qui, bien sûr, fonctionna à merveille. Les trois mortels se sentaient mutuellement pensant que l'odeur venait réellement d'eux. Jun et Lyra étouffèrent un rire en se regardant.

A ce moment là, Hermione entra dans le compartiment, ses yeux le balayèrent entièrement. Elle constata tout d'abord que Malefoy, se reniflant bizarrement, était devenu extrêmement beau depuis l'année passée, ses cheveux n'était plus impeccablement coiffé, ils étaient maintenant en bataille. Cette pensée la terrifia, elle trouvait Malefoy beau et, pour être vrai, elle le trouvait irrésistible et très attirant. Que se passe-t-il ? Hermione ne comprenait pas cette envie si soudaine, il fallait absolument qu'elle pense à autre chose. Ce qu'elle fit de suite en remarquant la présence de Lyra, toujours aussi envoûtante.

« Salut Lyra ! Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Hermione. »

« Très bien, et toi depuis les vacances ? continua Lyra. »

« Tout va bien. »

« Installe-toi, dit Lyra en lui laissant de la place. »

Hermione s'installa et regarda Lyra et l'autre fille, ce compartiment étant réservé aux préfets, Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles faisaient là.

« Vous savez que ce compartiment est réservé aux préfets ? demanda-t-elle aux deux jeunes femmes. »

« C'est possible, commença Lyra. En tout cas, j'ai reçu une lettre du directeur me demandant d'aller dans ce compartiment et de porter un…

« String, coupa Jun O-Ren histoire de faire de l'humour. »

« Non, j'aurai plutôt dit un insigne, rectifia Lyra amusé. Enfin, bref, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'abîmer ma robe avec cette horreur d'insigne donc je ne le mets pas. »

« Pareil pour moi, dit Jun O-Ren. Au faite, je m'appelle Jun O-Ren Blackhearts. »

« Enchanté. Je suis Hermione Granger… Si vous avez des insignes c'est parce que vous êtes des préfètes et, c'est vrai, ta robe est magnifique, il ne faudrait pas l'abîmer. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, commença Lyra qui fut coupé par Drago. »

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à la mode sang de bourbe ? ironisa Drago pour embarrasser Hermione. »

« Depuis quand je t'ai autorisé à parler et à me couper la parole ? dit Lyra en se levant prise de colère. »

« Viens Lyra, je vais te présenter à des amis, proposa Hermione voulant calmer le jeu. »

« Merveilleuse idée, allons-y, dit-elle comme si rien ne c'était passé. »

Hermione était sorti du compartiment quand Lyra se retourna vers Drago et en se passant le doigt sous la gorge lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Puis elle se retira en disant au revoir à Jun O-Ren. Hermione la ramena dans le compartiment où se trouvait Harry et Ron. Quand elles entrèrent à l'intérieur, les deux jeunes hommes étaient en pleine réflexion face à une table d'échec magique.

« Les garçons, je vous présente Lyra Satanas, interrompit Hermione. »

Harry et Ron levèrent la tête et furent étonnée de voir Lyra face à eux, même si Hermione l'avait présentée quelques instants avant. Ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire tellement ils étaient éblouis par la beauté de Lyra.

« Je suis désolée Lyra, s'excusa Hermione puisque ses deux amis n'étaient apparemment pas près à dire quelque chose qui est un sens. Ils… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude, coupa Lyra en toussotant. Bonjour jeunes hommes. Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je viens d'être présentée par votre amie, alors si un minimum de salives subsiste encore dans vos glandes salivaires, pourriez-vous donc vous présenter de même ? »

« Désolé, commença Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter et voici mon ami Ronald Weasley mais appelle le Ron. Tu es donc Lyra Satanas, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi de même, répondit-elle en s'installant. »

« Au faite Lyra j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas de valise. Tu n'en as pas pris avec toi ? demanda Hermione. »

« Si, j'en ai mais elles sont encore à l'entrée, dans le couloir, répondit Lyra pas du tout anxieuse. »

« Si tu veux, Harry et moi, on peut aller les chercher, proposa Ron excité de pouvoir lui apporter son aide. »

« Oui, se serait vraiment gentil de votre part. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et sortirent du compartiment. Hermione fut plutôt surprise par la réaction de Lyra, elle n'avait pas fait la remarque sur la cicatrice de Harry et pourtant c'était bien la première chose qui sautait aux yeux des personnes qui rencontraient le Survivant.

« Dis-moi Lyra, sais-tu qui est Harry ? demanda Hermione. »

« Oui bien sûr. Quand je suis arrivée au Chemin de Traverse, c'est la première chose dont on m'a parlé. Les mor… les gens n'ont que cela à la bouche. Simplement je suis poli donc je ne l'évoque pas. »

Lyra avait faillit dire « les mortels », Hermione se serait posait des questions, d'autant plus qu'au chemin de Traverse Lyra savait bien qu'Hermione avait vu la non-existence d'ombre chez la vampire.

Hermione regardait Lyra, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte que sa nouvelle amie avait des yeux vert émeraude, elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient noirs, cela semblait si évident quand on la regardait. Hermione conclut que la cause du regard envoûtant de Lyra provenait sûrement de cette couleur si intense et si brillante. Harry et Ron étaient enfin arrivés avec les valises de Lyra. Ils les déposèrent dans le range bagages et s'assirent essoufflés.

« Tu n'as pas eu peur que des élèves volent dans tes valises ? demanda Harry reprenant sa respiration. »

« Non, aucune crainte. Mes valises sont protégées par un sortilège qui anéantit toute tentative de vandalisme. De plus, ils auraient affaire à moi, répondit Lyra avec un sourire. »

« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons retourner au compartiment des préfets Lyra, il nous faut les instructions des professeurs, s'exclama Hermione. »

« Tu aimes te promener toi, cela ne fait aucun doute, souligna Lyra. Bon allons-y. »

Lyra et Hermione se levèrent puis s'en allèrent. Ron et Harry reprirent leur partie d'échec là où ils l'avaient laissée tout en discutant de la rentrée et surtout de Quidditch.

La nuit était tombée et le train allait arriver dans environ une heure à Poudlard. Hermione et Lyra étaient enfin revenues du compartiment des préfets. Lyra s'installa à côté de la fenêtre. Dehors un noir pesant était éclairé par les étoiles. Lyra entendait le vent soufflait et brusqué les arbres dans leur paisible vie. Tout d'un coup, elle se rendit compte que dans la vitre, on ne voyait pas son reflet. Pourtant Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il s'occupait de ce petit détail donc dans la logique des événements, elle aurait du avoir un reflet. Lyra ferma le store brusquement.

« Hermione, ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute blanche, tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Harry. »

« Non, non, tout va bien, c'est juste le transport, répondit Hermione. »

« Tu es sûre ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, continua Ron. »

« Oui bon ça va ! Je sais encore ce que je vois ! s'énerva-t-elle. »

« Pourquoi t'as fermé le store Lyra ? Ouvre-le, demanda Ron. »

« Non, je n'y tiens pas et de toute façon, il n'y a rien à voir d'intéressant, répondit Lyra promptement. »

Quand le train arriva enfin à Poudlard, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait dehors. Tous les élèves accouraient pour s'installer le plus vite possible dans l'un des fiacres, excepté les premières années qui suivaient Hagrid pour une aventure des plus périlleuse en barque. Lyra prit le temps d'observer les sombrals qui conduisaient les fiacres, de mystérieux chevaux ailés entièrement noirs seulement perçus par les malheureux ayant été témoin d'une mort. D'étranges animaux aux longs cous, à la crinière brillante, aux yeux blancs comme la neige. Et pourtant derrière leur aspect inquiétant, Lyra savait bien qu'ils étaient doués d'une nature douce et d'une extrême intelligence. Ils lui rappelaient inlassablement ses deux ancestrals, des chevaux de la même race que les sombrals à la seule différence que les ancestrals était visible pour tout être vivant et mort, qu'ils étaient incroyablement musclés et qu'ils parlaient. Elle sourit en sachant que le soir-même, elle retrouverait ses deux compagnons. Dumbledore lui avait proposé les soins de Rubeus Hagrid, le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Lyra s'installa dans un fiacre en compagnie d'Hermione, d'Harry et de Ron, elle les trouvait plutôt sympathique pour des mortels. Arrivé à Poudlard, la pluie continuait sa musique monotone et pourtant si rythmé. Chaque goutte d'eau s'effondrant sur les murs austères du château était pour Lyra comme une nouvelle naissance, une goutte solitaire glissant sur le mur pour ensuite s'associait à d'autres gouttes solitaires formant au finale une flaque d'eau communautaire. Lyra suivie ses nouveaux amis pour entrer dans la Grande Salle.

« Je dois vous laisser, dit Lyra quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir le voir à sa table pour m'indiquer ce que je devrais faire ensuite. »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure et j'espère que tu seras avec nous, dit Hermione. »

« J'espère aussi. »

Lyra se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore y était déjà installé.

« Bonsoir professeur, commença Lyra. »

Dumbledore leva ses yeux et fixa Lyra.

« Bonsoir Miss Satanas. Alors vos vacances, en avez-vous profitées ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu cinq amis mais malheureusement leur savoir étant défectueux, ils sont tous morts, dit Lyra en parlant des cinq mangemorts sachant que Dumbledore comprenait le but de cette phrase. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, peut-être rencontrerez-vous des amis plus instruits à l'avenir. »

« Je l'espère. »

« Maintenant attendez avec les deux autres élèves, le professeur Mc Gonnagall s'occupera de vous après les premières années. »

Lyra alla rejoindre les deux autres élèves, l'une d'elle était Jun O-Ren Blackhearts à qui elle fit signe de la tête. L'autre était un jeune homme apparemment aveugle puisqu'il portait un bandeau en satin noir sur ses yeux. Lyra constata qu'il était vraiment très beau et très élégant, il portait une tenue du dix-neuvième siècle des plus classe, il avait les joues légèrement creusées qui le rendaient irrésistible et des cheveux blonds oxygénés qui lui tombaient sur la tête en désordre. Les élèves étant tous arrivés, Mc Gonnagall commença la répartition dans chaque maison. Quand elle eut enfin finit la répartition des premières années, elle demanda aux trois nouveaux de s'avancer.

« Cette année, commença Dumbledore, trois nouveaux élèves entreront en sixième année. Bien sûr, ils ont déjà fait des études auparavant mais j'espère tout de même que vous les accueillerez chaleureusement. Minerva, vous pouvez commencer. »

« Merci Albus, dit-elle puis elle se retourna vers les nouveaux. Malefoy Leonis, voulez-vous vous asseoir sur cette chaise s'ilvousplaît. »

Leonis, le garçon au bandeau s'installa sur la chaise et comme il était non-voyant, il eut quelques difficultés à trouver la chaise mais réussi tout de même seul sa tâche. Mc Gonnagall prit le choixpeau magique et voulut le posait sur la tête de l'élève mais le choixpeau cria « SERPENTARD » avant qu'elle n'est finit son action. Tous les Serpentards l'acclamèrent quand il vint s'installer à leur table. Le choixpeau fit de même avec Jun O-Ren. Quand vint le tour de Lyra, le choixpeau commença à crier « Serp… » mais Lyra l'arracha des mains du professeur pour le posait sur sa tête et lui dire par la pensée « Abrutis, n'oublie pas ». Les élèves parlaient tous entre eux sur ce qui venait de se passer, Mc Gonnagall, elle, était très gênée. Le choixpeau interrompit toutes les messes basses en toussant et en criant « GRYFFONDOR ». Tous les Gryffondors se levèrent et l'acclamèrent quand elle vint s'installer à leur table, en l'occurrence avec Hermione, Harry et Ron. Quand les discussions s'interrompirent, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Bienvenue à toutes et à tous. J'ai deux petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'entre elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite. Comme vous avez pu le constater l'année passée, Lord Voldemort (tout le monde frissonna sauf quelques-uns dont Lyra) est bel et bien de retour donc vous devrez être très vigilants cette année. N'allez sous aucun prétexte dans les endroits où le danger vous guette. Et pour assurer votre protection, sept aurors patrouillent autour du territoire de Poudlard… Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue d'un nouvel enseignant, le professeur Horace Slughorn qui n'arrivera que demain. Il prendra en charge les cours de Potions tandis que le professeur Rogue prendra en charge cette année les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal… Bon voilà, c'est fini et maintenant, que le festin commence ! »

Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or sur les tables se remplirent de victuailles. Lyra savait très bien que quatre des aurors étaient ses fidèles compagnons, Aldébaran, Zaurak, Amanda et Giennah. Dumbledore était maintenant sûr que son école serait en sécurité avec ses quatre opportunités.

« Il parle toujours autant ce directeur ? ironisa Lyra. »

« Enfin, Lyra ! s'exclama Hermione. Son discours est de la plus grande importance. »

« Ne fais pas attention à elle, elle est névrotique, c'est une fanatique de l'école, dit Harry tandis qu'Hermione le poussait pour qu'il s'excuse. Excuse-moi Hermione, c'était de l'humour. Cela ne vous étonne pas que Rogue prennent les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? »

« Oui, mais au moins il a ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir, conclut Ron. Bon allez, on mange ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim, je vais faire un tour et je vous rejoins à la fin du repas, dit Lyra en se levant. »

Elle sortit dehors rejoindre ses chevaux, s'aidant de son odorat pour les trouver car elle ne savait pas où était la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid. S'approchant de la lisière des bois, elle aperçut enfin ses deux magnifiques destriers près d'une petite cabane. Ses quatre compagnons étaient déjà là à s'occuper des ancestrals.

« _Bonsoir chers compagnons,_ commença Lyra. »

« _Votre Altesse_, dirent les quatre vampires en se révérant. »

« _Tout se passe bien ?_ »

« _Oui tout va bien. Tenebrus et Dawn sont arrivés il y a une heure et Monsieur Rubeus leur a donné tout le nécessaire_, dit Amanda en parlant des deux ancestrals »

« _Une bonne ration de viandes fraîches, il n'y a rien de meilleur pour un retour de_ _voyage. Je te l'assure Lyra_, dit l'un des deux ancestrals. »

« _J'en suis certaine Tenebrus et j'espère que ta compagne, Dawn, a pu en profité elle aussi ? _»

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas Lyra, il ne m'oublierait pas_, dit Dawn d'une voix envoûtante.»

« _Si tout va bien, je vais donc retournai au château. Vous savez comment me contactez. Au revoir_, dit Lyra en s'en allant. »

« C'est tout de même étrange que tu n'es pas voulue manger, surtout que tu n'as rien prit dans le train, dit Hermione en rangeant ses valises. »

Lyra et Hermione étaient dans leur dortoir en train de ranger leurs valises. Lyra avait rejoint le trois Rouge et Or après sa promenade et ils étaient entrés dans la tour des Gryffondors puis s'étaient séparés pour aller se coucher.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas faim, répondit Lyra en sortant une robe rouge de l'une de ses valises. »

« Wouaouh ! Elle est magnifique cette robe, s'écria Hermione en s'approchant de Lyra. »

« Tu la trouves belle ? »

« Oh oui, elle est splendide ! »

« …Tu la veux ? »

« Quoi ! Tu me demandes si je veux ta robe ? Mais elle doit coûter cher. »

« Et bien vois-tu, elle est trop petite pour moi, dit Lyra en posant ses mains sur ses seins. Il y a deux ans, je n'avais pas autant de poitrine. Alors prends-la, cela me fait plaisir. »

« Oh merci, merci, comment te remercier ? »

Hermione avait sauté dans les bras de Lyra en prononçant cette phrase. Lyra ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire plaisir aux gens, elle avait plutôt pris l'habitude de les tuer ou de s'en nourrir psychiquement comme physiquement. D'ailleurs sentir le cœur d'Hermione battre et sentir son sang chaud était un véritable supplice, elle avait une irrésistible envie de la mordre.

_« Me donner ton sang, ce serait bien de me remercier de cette façon, pensa Lyra. »_

« Porte-la, il n'y a que cela pour me remercier, dit Lyra en poussant gentiment Hermione avant de se laisser emporter par son désir de cruauté. »

« D'accord, je vais l'essayer maintenant. »

Hermione alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Quand elle eut enfin finit, elle appela Lyra qui la rejoint. Lyra put remarquer, en entrant dans la salle de bain, qu'Hermione ne savait apparemment pas comment fermer une robe à bustier. La robe était ouverte dans le dos.

« Tu as pris tout ce temps pour en arriver là, se plaignit Lyra en se plaçant derrière Hermione qui était face au miroir. »

Lyra jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour constater avec soulagement qu'elle avait un reflet, Dumbledore n'avait donc pas oublié ce petit détail. Lyra regarda le dos de la robe d'Hermione, soudain la robe se ferma.

« Comment as-tu fait ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu utilisé ta baguette, s'inquiéta Hermione. »

« En Roumanie, j'ai atteint un niveau plus élevé que le simple niveau de sixième année, et je n'étais pas à l'école, ne l'oublie pas. Il y a beaucoup de chose qui t'étonneront en moi, je te l'assure, dit Lyra en pensant au fait qu'elle était un vampire, qu'elle était reine et qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de la croquer. En tout cas, cette robe te met en valeur. »

« Oui, mais tout ce qui manque c'est le visage qui va avec, dit Hermione d'un air maussade. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es très belle. Et je vais te le prouver. »

Tout d'un coup les cheveux d'Hermione changèrent de forme. Ses boucles devinrent plus parfaites et ses cheveux brillants. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient magnifiques. Lyra observa la Rouge et Or, elle était vraiment plus belle de la sorte. Bizarrement, voir Hermione heureuse, lui faisait une drôle de sensation, comme si elle-même était heureuse de la voir sourire.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison, dit Lyra. Tes cheveux resteront ainsi pendant un certain temps donc n'est pas peur de les laver. Si tu veux, je te prêterais des chaussures, parce que les baskets, c'est déconseillé pour les robes de soirées. »

« Ne prends pas cette peine, j'en ai déjà. Bon je vais l'enlever avant de l'abîmer. »

Lyra retourna dans la chambre pendant qu'Hermione se changeait. Quand Hermione revint enfin de la salle de bain avec la robe qu'elle posât sur son lit, elle trouva Lyra en train de regarder une peinture.

« C'est toi dessus ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant même si elle voyait bien que c'était son portrait craché. »

« Non, c'est ma mère. C'est pour elle que je suis ici, dit Lyra sans lâcher des yeux le portrait qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui ressembles ! Je pensais que c'était toi, s'exclama Hermione puis elle regarda une peinture posait sur le lit. Et c'est qui sur celle-ci ? »

Sur la peinture était représentée une petite fille d'environ huit ans. Elle avait des cheveux d'or et des yeux bleus. Lyra se rappela le premier jour où elle avait rencontré cette petite fille…

_Roumanie, deux ans auparavant._

_Lyra, entourée d'une meute de loup la protégeant, se promenait dans un petit village traditionnel de la Valachie comme on en voit plus aujourd'hui. Les incendies autour d'elle donnaient l'impression de festivité tandis que la pleine lune immense régnait comme un maître. Et dire que cette pleine lune était la cause de tout ce massacre. Le village avait été assiégé quand la nuit était tombée. Il n'y avait aucun survivant. Lyra, dans son château non loin de là, avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle avait senti la colère des loups-garous et leur faim. Prévenant ses guerriers, ils étaient partis à la chasse aux loups-garous. Jamais Lyra n'aurait laissé ces monstres tuaient des innocents, malheureusement, elle était arrivée trop tard, les trois quart des villageois étaient morts tandis que le quart restant se préparer à mourir. Pour venger les villageois de ce massacre, elle fit elle-même, accompagnée de ses guerriers et de ses loups, un massacre en tuant touts les loups-garous qui n'étaient pas partis en courant en la sentant arriver. Maintenant le silence régnait, seul le crépitement des divers incendies et le hurlement de loups laissait entendre sa douce mélodie. Tout d'un coup, Lyra sentit une mortel près d'elle, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Lyra se tourna vers sa droite, il y avait là une petite maison dont la porte d'entrée avait été défoncée. Elle s'avança sans faire de bruit vers la maison et entra à l'intérieur. Tous les meubles étaient renversés et déchirés. L'odeur que Lyra avait sentit provenait de l'étage donc elle prit cette direction. Quand elle eut atteint la dernière marche, Lyra entendit des sanglots provenant de la chambre dans le fond du couloir. Arrivée dans la chambre, Lyra constata avec frayeur qu'une jeune enfant était installée dans un lit et que cette dernière tenait dans ses bras un corps de femme dont le visage mutilé gardait un dernier rictus de frayeur. La petite fille leva ses yeux et fixa Lyra._

_« C'est vous qui avez tué ma maman ? demanda la petite fille en parlant du corps. »_

_Lyra s'approchât du lit. Les vêtements de l'enfant étaient recouverts de sang. Lyra ne pouvait pas lui mentir après ce que cette pauvre enfant avait vécue alors elle décida de lui dire la vérité._

_« Non ce n'est pas moi, mais je sais qui en est le coupable, répondit Lyra. »_

_« C'est qui ? »_

_« Tu connais la légende des loups-garous ? demanda Lyra tandis que la jeune fille acquiesça. Et bien, ce n'est pas une simple légende, ils existent vraiment et ce sont eux qui ont tué ta mère. »_

_« Tu es un loup-garou ? dit la petite fille en s'accrochant de plus en plus au cadavre de sa mère. »_

_« Non, je suis un vampire, mais pas n'importe lequel, je suis la reine des vampires. »_

_« Tu vas me tuer ? »_

_« Non, nous les vampires de sang pur, nous avons pour règle d'or de ne jamais s'attaquer aux innocents. »_

_« C'est quoi un vampire de sang pur ? »_

_« C'est un vampire qui l'est de naissance… Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici, je promets de prendre soin de toi tout le long de ta vie. »_

_« Il n'y a plus de loups-garous ? »_

_« Non, soit, ils sont morts, soit, ils ont fuit en me sentant arriver, je suis très crainte par les loups-garous. »_

_« Et ma mère ? »_

_« Je vais la mettre sous un linceul. »_

_La petite fille lâcha sa mère et alla chercher un linceul puis le donna à Lyra. Après avoir placé la mère de l'enfant sous le drap blanc, elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Lyra regarda la petite fille, ses cheveux étaient devenus châtains à cause de la poussière et du sang de sa mère mais quelques mèches d'or contrastées le tout._

_« Il y a une odeur de brûlé, remarqua l'enfant. »_

_« Tu as raison, le rez-de-chaussée a pris feu. »_

_« Comment allons nous faire pour sortir d'ici ? s'inquiéta l'enfant. »_

_« Nous allons partir par la voie des airs, la rassura Lyra en lui montrant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Mais au faite, que lest ton nom ? » _

_« Je m'appelle Candis ? »_

_« Et je m'appelle Lyra. »_

_Lyra demanda à l'enfant de bien s'accrocher à elle puis sauta par la fenêtre. L'enfant pris peur pensant qu'elles allaient s'écraser sur le sol mais Lyra déploya ses grandes ailes noires et s'envola vers son château. Depuis ce jour, Lyra vouait une haine incommensurable envers les loups-garous …_

Lyra fixait le portrait de Candis, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle vivait avec elle, la petite fille était rester mortelle, et qui plus est Lyra n'aurait pas pu faire de cette enfant un vampire étant donné que son sang était pur. Quand elle était arrivée au château, elle avait ordonné à tous les vampires de ne jamais faire de mal à Candis.

« Lyra ? Qui est cette petite fille ? demanda Hermione. »

« C'est Candis, ma petite protégée de huit ans, je l'ai adoptée il y a deux ans. »

« Il ne faut pas être majeur pour adopter un enfant ? »

« Oui, mais vois-tu, je ne veux pas paraître orgueilleuse, mais je descends d'une très grande noblesse en Roumanie, et je suis donc très riche. »

« Oui je comprends. »

Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent encore quelques instants puis Hermione alla se coucher tandis que Lyra médita.

Le lendemain matin, une journée chargée attendaient les Gryffondors. Ils avaient commencé tout d'abord avec Métamorphose. Le professeur Mc Gonagall leur avait donné le programme de l'année qui était bien chargé. A la fin des deux heures de cours, Mc Gonnagall avait demandé à voir Lyra. Quand la classe fut vide, le professeur s'avança vers Lyra qui attendait près de la porte.

« Miss Satanas, je tenais à vous parler de quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord vous avez été nommé préfète et vous savez très bien pourquoi ? commença Mc Gonnagall connaissant le statut de Lyra et sa mission. »

« Oui bien sûr que je le sais, répondit Lyra. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne faillirai pas à ma tâche. »

« J'en suis certaine. Je voulais juste vous dire qu'en tant que préfète, vous vous devez de vous tenir à certaines exigences. Comme par exemple garder une certaine tenue dans les deux sens du terme, dit Mc Gonnagall en regardant la jupe de Lyra qui était légèrement plus courte que celle des autres élèves. En ayant eu votre mère comme élève, je devine que vous serez un peu dissiper en cours. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Et bien votre mère était très indépendante et orgueilleuse donc elle se permettait de répondre aux professeurs, de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Bien sûr, je ne parle pas de comportement puéril. Je veux simplement dire qu'elle ne fait pas confiance aux autres d'où son indépendance et donc elle n'obéit qu'à ses propres règles. Et je devine que votre caractère y ressemble fortement. »

« Effectivement, je ne pensais pas tant ressembler à ma mère et cela fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre dire. Merci et au revoir, dit Lyra en s'en allant. »

« Mais je voulais justement que vous n'agissiez pas de la sorte, dit Mc Gonnagall désolée tandis que Lyra était déjà parti comme un éclair. »

Lyra se dépêcha d'arriver en Potions, elle ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer de trop le premier jour de la rentrée. Quand elle entra en classe, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés, le professeur Slughorn, lui, fixait les élèves assis sur le bord de son bureau. Lyra voulut s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione sans trop se faire remarquer mais le professeur l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'est pu s'asseoir.

« Qui êtes-vous pour vous permettre d'arriver en retard à votre premier cours de Potions ? s'exclama Slughorn en colère. »

« Désolé le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a retenue… »

« La question était… coupa Slughorn. »

« Lyra Satanas si cela vous intéresse tant que cela, dit Lyra en colère, elle détestait qu'on la coupe. »

« Miss Satanas… Je vois, vous pouvez vous asseoir, chantonna Slughorn. »

Lyra savait très bien pourquoi Slughorn s'était assagi quand elle avait prononcé son nom, deux raisons l'expliquer. La première étant que Slughorn était bien sûr au courant du statut de Lyra et la deuxième étant que Slughorn était aussi au courant de sa richesse. Cet homme ayant un penchant pour la bouteille aimait avoir à ses côtés des personnes de pouvoir, célèbres, riches et très performants. Lyra trouvait cela extrêmement pathétique. Au commencement de la deuxième heure de Potions, l'un des élèves de Serpentard s'effondra sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Lyra se leva et constata qu'il s'agissait de Leonis Malefoy, le bel aveugle. Leonis se tordait de douleur sur le sol tandis que Drago essayait de le relever.

« Drago Malefoy, pouvez-vous l'emmener à l'infirmerie avant que cela s'aggrave, demanda Slughorn inquiet. »

Drago souleva Leonis avec l'aide de Zambini puis l'emmena seul à l'infirmerie. Hermione en profita pour parler à Lyra.

« Leonis est le cousin de Malefoy, pourtant jamais il n'en a parlé à qui que ce soit. Je trouve cela étrange. De plus, je ne comprends pas qu'il vienne à Poudlard alors qu'il est malade, chuchota Hermione. »

« Malade ? dit Lyra intriguée. »

« Avant d'entrer en cours, j'ai été voir Jun O-Ren pour lui dire bonjour et elle m'a dit que Leonis avait une maladie orpheline et qui plus est congénitale. Et c'est aussi Jun qui m'a dit que Leonis était le cousin de Malefoy. »

« Tu sais, si tu m'avais dit qu'il était le cousin de la reine d'Angleterre, cela n'aurait rien changé pour moi, dit Lyra en se levant légèrement et en faisant un petit signe à Jun O-Ren. Mais c'est vrai, que fait-il ici alors qu'il est malade ? »

« Têtu sûrement. »

A la fin du cours, Slughorn constata que Lyra et Hermione étaient de très bonnes élèves en Potions, il s'enticha de même pour la popularité de Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il les invita à prendre une tasse de thé le soir même dans son bureau accompagné d'autres élèves faisant partis d'une de ses catégories favorites.

Au déjeuner, Lyra, Harry et Hermione discutaient au sujet de l'invitation de Slughorn, tandis que Ron se goinfrait d'une cuisse de poulet au curry.

« Tu vas y aller ? demanda Hermione à Harry. »

« Non je ne pense pas, je ne l'aime pas trop ce professeur. »

« Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas trop, il est si hypocrite et profiteur, s'exclama Lyra. »

« Tout à fait d'accord, continua Harry en souriant à Lyra. »

Harry, qui au début n'appréciait pas trop Lyra à cause de son caractère plutôt cassant, éprouvait maintenant pour elle un sentiment d'amitié soudain étant donné qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis deux jours. Il s'inquiéta pour Ron qui n'avait pas été invité par Slughorn, il ne souhaitait pas une nouvelle dispute, d'autre chose plus importante lui tourmentait l'esprit comme par exemple la mort de Sirius. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre et ses amis l'avaient bien remarqués, même Lyra qui n'était pas au courant voyait bien qu'il était tourmenté par un sentiment de tristesse.

« Bonjour, dit Ginny en se plaçant derrière Ron et en regardant son assiette. »

Harry constata qu'elle devenait de plus en plus belle en vieillissant. Les quatre Gryffondors répondirent de même à la belle rousse.

« Au revoir, dit-elle en volant l'une des cuisses de poulet que Ron avait placée avec amour dans son assiette et en partant en courant. »

« Eh eh ! cria Ron en se levant et en courant après sa sœur. »

Lyra le regarda partir intriguer, elle pensait être entourée de gens civilisés mais apparemment Ron faisait exception à la règle. Hermione ayant remarqué son regard interrogateur, lui dit pour la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand il a faim, il n'est plus le même homme. »

« Le même animal tu veux dire ? ironisa Lyra. »

Harry et Hermione rigolèrent bruyamment ce qui eut pour effet d'intéresser Neuville qui les rejoint de suite. Il fit un geste qui à la base voulait exprimer le questionnement mais Lyra et ses amis constatèrent que ce geste ressemblait plus à la brasse qu'à autre chose puisque qu'il portait une plante verte qui l'empêchait d'utiliser un paralangage correct. 

« Mais tu es stone Neuville, ironisa Lyra… Tu veux nager la brasse dans les plantes vertes ? »

« Ne fait pas attention Neuville, c'est de l'humour… un humour très personnel, dit Hermione voyant que Neuville était offensé. »

« Elle a raison, c'est de l'humour, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, s'excusa Lyra. »

Elle s'étonna elle-même de s'excuser mais depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, une partie d'elle s'était réveillée, une partie conviviale.

« Ca y est, je l'ai récupérer, dit Ron essoufflé en arrivant à leur table. Il tenait dans sa main son trophée qui était la cuisse de poulet que Ginny lui avait volée. »

Neuville le regarda inquiet. Après un bon déjeuner, les quatre Gryffondors partirent en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister à ce cours en sachant que Rogue en était devenu le professeur. Hermione essayait de le rassurer vainement tandis que Lyra et Ron regardaient par la fenêtre. Quand le professeur demanda le silence, Ron se brancha sur le canal Graisseux mais Lyra, elle, continuait à regarder par la fenêtre. Bien sûr, Rogue l'avait remarqué.

« Miss Satanas, si mon cours est d'après vous moins important que ce qui se passe dehors, vous pouvez donc sortir, dit Rogue de sa voix impartiale. »

« Pas de problèmes, répondit Lyra en se levant. »

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à se jeter dans le vide quand Rogue cria.

« Mais vous êtes folle ! »

« C'est si flagrant, répondit Lyra amusé. »

« Une comique. Votre place n'est donc pas en cours mais dans un cirque, lança Rogue. »

« Avec le physique que j'ai, je pense que ma place n'est pas dans un cirque tandis que votre physique correspond plus si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, continua Lyra. »

Rogue sortit sa baguette magique, tous les élèves chuchotaient autour de lui étonnés de son geste.

« Vous n'oseriez pas ? Je suis une pauvre élève innocente et sans défense, se moqua Lyra. »

« Je n'accepte pas des élèves de ce genre dans mon cours, dit Rogue calmement en faisant apparaître grâce à sa baguette magique une fiche de retenue. »

Lyra savait très bien que Rogue avait sortit sa baguette magique dans le but de lui lancer un sort mais il s'était repris et avait inventé l'excuse de la retenue pour punition qui à son goût ne suffisait pas du tout.

« RETENUE, cria-t-il. »

Lyra dû quitter le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, il lui avait mit une retenue de trois heures le lundi soir et ce pendant trois semaines. Elle en profita pour aller se promener du côté de l'infirmerie. Leonis était toujours là, elle le regarda, il avait une odeur si spéciale, Lyra ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû, mais une force invisible l'attirait vers lui. Elle s'approchât de son corps inerte et se baissa pour mieux le renifler quand quelqu'un l'interrompit.

« Tout va bien ? »

Lyra se retourna et pu constater que Drago Malefoy était derrière elle à la regarder comme s'il savait quelque chose d'important.

« Tout va très bien. Ton cousin ne s'est pas encore réveillé ? demanda Lyra innocente. »

« Non, tu t'inquiètes de sa santé ? … Alors tu es préfète ? C'est étrange qu'une nouvelle élève soit élue préfète. »

« Tu aimerais savoir comment j'ai fait ? dit-elle sentant une certaine complicité entre eux deux (ne vous inquiétez pas c'est de l'amitié). »

« Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? »

« Que de questions ! Vois-tu, le professeur Rogue m'a comme qui dirais foutue à la porte pour mauvais comportement. Et toi tu ne devrais pas être en cours avec Rogue justement ? »

« Non je vais y aller pour la deuxième heure. Pour l'instant je m'occupe de mon cousin, il ne fait confiance à personne alors il n'accepte pas l'aide de l'infirmière. Il n'a confiance qu'en moi seul. De plus son état s'aggrave, il a réussi à s'endormir, il y a une demi-heure. »

« C'est drôle, des rumeurs disent que tu es quelqu'un de détestable et moi-même hier une envie de meurtre me taraudait l'esprit et en ce moment je ne reconnais pas cette personne si vil et emmerdant. »

« Ne le dis à personne, dit Drago en faisant un clin d'œil à Lyra... Jun O-Ren a eut la même retenue que toi sauf qu'elle vient de Mc Gonnagall. »

« Ah bon, je m'en fous… Non je rigole, dit Lyra voyant que Drago l'avait prise au sérieux. Et Pourquoi ? »

« La retenue ? Parce qu'elle lui a répondu et qu'elle porte des rangers alors que c'est interdit. Jun O-Ren lui a répondu ironiquement que si elle les enlevait, cela déclencherait une guerre civile. Mc Gonagall l'a mal pris. »

« A cause de Voldemort ? demanda Lyra tandis que Drago la regardait bizarrement. »

« Effectivement… »

Ils furent interrompus par Leonis. Il se tordait de douleur toujours plongeait dans son sommeil.

« Drago, aide-moi, gémit Leonis. »

Drago prit la fiole qui était sur la table de nuit à côté du lit de Leonis et lui versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche sans l'ouvrir. Leonis continuait à gémir de plus belle. Lyra, sentant son horrible douleur, posa sa main sur le front en sueur de Leonis, bizarrement il était froid. Tout d'un coup, le visage du malade scintilla d'une lumière blanche et il s'apaisa pour tomber dans un sommeil paisible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'inquiéta Drago. »

« J'ai calmé sa douleur. Il a une maladie congénitale et orpheline, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que ce n'est justement pas une maladie, quelqu'un lui a jeté un très vieux sort, c'est une magie qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui et rare sont les gens qui la connaissent. »

« Et pourquoi toi tu y arrives ? »

« Parce que je la connais cette magie… Bizarrement cette situation me rappelle une histoire que l'on m'a raconté dans mon enfance… »

« Désolé de vous interrompre, coupa l'infirmière mais Monsieur Malefoy vous devez retourner en cour maintenant. »

Drago s'en alla tandis que Lyra continua sa visite du château. Avant que Malefoy s'en aille, elle lui avait demandé de ne raconter à personne ce qu'il venait de voir ni même à Leonis.

Le soir venu Lyra et Hermione décidèrent d'aller prendre le thé dans le bureau de Slughorn. Harry, lui, n'avait pas voulu venir, il préférait rester avec Ron, de peur que le rouquin se sente abandonné. Arrivés devant sa porte, les trois Gryffondors entendirent de la musique. Apparemment tout ce petit monde s'amusait à l'intérieur. Lyra toqua à la porte.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda Hermione. Ils ne vont pas t'entendre avec cette musique. »

« Mais si, ils vont m'entendre, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Lyra tandis qu'elle retoquai. »

Un élève vint ouvrir la porte. C'était Blaise Zambini

« Peux-tu aller me chercher le professeur Slughorn s'ilteplaît ? demanda Lyra. »

« Bien sûr, dit-il en allant chercher le concerné. »

« Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrée quand Zambini t'as ouvert la porte ? s'inquiéta Hermione. »

« Excuse-moi Hermione, mais ceci n'est pas le bureau de Zambini mais celui de Slughorn alors c'est à Slughorn de me dire d'entrer, tu comprends ? »

« Non… Je comprends surtout que tu es folle, répondit Hermione tandis que Lyra riait. »

Slughorn se posta devant les deux jeunes femmes.

« Bonsoir, je n'attendais plus que vous. Monsieur Potter n'est pas là ? demanda Slughorn. »

« Non il ne se sentait pas bien, mentit Lyra. »

« Allez-y, entrez, dit Slughorn en les laissant passer. »

Hermione et Lyra purent constater que Jun O-Ren, Drago et Leonis étaient là ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres élèves. Apparemment Leonis se sentait mieux puisqu'il riait de bon cœur avec Drago et Jun O-Ren. Hermione frissonna quand elle vit Drago, elle le trouvait si attirant, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps, tandis que Lyra regardait Leonis, elle le trouvait particulier et très, très attirant. Les deux Gryffondors passèrent la soirée à parler avec Jun O-Ren et le professeur Slughorn.

La semaine passa vite, Hermione avait déjà énormément de devoir. Le vendredi soir, elle essayât de faire ses devoirs en vain étant donnée que tous les Gryffondors bavardaient et s'amusaient comme tous les vendredis soir. Elle décidât donc de se réfugier dans la salle des préfets en chef. Quand elle y arriva, quelqu'un était déjà là. Malefoy était sur un fauteuil en velours rouge accompagné d'une fille sur lui à moitié dévêtu.

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère, lança Hermione hors d'elle. »

« Hein ! Quoi ! »

Malefoy regarda la Rouge et Or.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas avec tes amis le balafré et la belette ? rétorqua t-il d'un ton narquois. »

« Je te rappelle que cette salle est réservée aux préfets en chef et pas à leurs conquêtes, continua t-elle en visant des yeux Pansy Parkinson la fille dévêtue. »

« Laisse, je vais m'occuper d'elle, cracha la Serpentard. »

« Pansy, va m'attendre dans mon dortoir. »

« Mais il y a ton cousin, répondit Pansy apeurée. »

« Tu as un problème avec mon cousin ? s'énerva le Vert et Argent. »

« Non mais il me fait peur, il est si … froid. »

« Et alors ? Va m'attendre dans mon dortoir, ordonna-t-il. »

« Bon d'accord mon Dracounet, susurra t-elle en s'en allant. »

« " Dracounet" ! s'exclamât Hermione, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il porterait ce surnom aussi honteux et surtout qu'il le supporterait. »

« Je peux savoir en quoi cela te concerne ! »

« Une précision : ton tableau de chasse, tu l'amènes ailleurs qu'ici. »

« Pourquoi t'es jalouse ? C'est vrai que toi, tu ne dois pas en avoir : "un tableau de chasse", dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et sèche en s'approchant d'elle. »

« Je t'interdis de m'approcher, continua t-elle un peu apeurée. »

« Ouuhh ! Que se passe t-il ? Tu as peur … ou alors t'en a envie, rétorqua t-il en la bloquant contre un mur. Tu préfères la manière forte ou la manière douce ? Je serai toi, j'opterai pour la première, elle te fera enfin comprendre que tu n'es qu'une sale sang de bourbe, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! »

En prononçant ces mots, il avait glissé sa main droite sur sa cuisse tout en continuant de monter vers les hanches. Il commença à baisser sa culotte. Hermione était en plein rêve, cette main qui caressait sa cuisse, c'était si bon, elle avait d'ailleurs poussé un gémissement de plaisir. Maintenant, le Vert et Argent caressait son orifice génital tout en pénétrant quelques doigts qui la fit gémir encore plus fort. D'un coup elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua d'un air affolé que c'était Malefoy qui effectuait ce geste si bon à ses yeux. Prenant panique, elle le poussa. Elle ne bougeait plus, lui, la regardait la tête à moitié baissée comme s'il était arrivé à ses fins, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Alors, tu as compris la leçon sale sang de bourbe ? commença Drago en rigolant d'un air pervers. »

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et … s'en alla. Elle resta quelques instants dans le couloir qui l'avait amené dans cette pièce où ce supplice l'avait torturé de l'intérieur. Elle commença à pleurer ne sachant plus quoi penser, elle avait adoré cela mais c'était cette sale fouine qui lui avait procuré ce plaisir, de plus il s'était moqué d'elle, c'était comme s'il l'avait violé. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente.

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Lyra, Harry, Ron et Neuville faisaient leur devoir étant donné que la moitié des élèves étaient partis se coucher. Cela faisait au moins une heure et demie qu'Hermione était parti.

« Lyra, tu as une plume s'ilteplaît ? demanda Neuville. »

« Oui bien sûr, répondit Lyra en continuant d'écrire. »

« Euh, tu peux m'en prêter une ? continua Neuville inquiet. »

« Il faut savoir, t'en veux une ou tu veux savoir si j'en ai ? s'exclama Lyra. »

Harry et Ron pouffèrent de rire sans pour autant s'arrêter de travailler.

« Tu peux m'en prêter une ? continua Neuville. »

« Oui bien sûr, dit-elle en lui donnant une plume. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entra dans la salle commune. Elle avait l'air déboussolé, elle ne s'arrêta même pas mais monta directement dans le dortoir des filles. Lyra alla la rejoindre, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione était assise sur son lit la tête dans les mains.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Lyra en entrant . »

« Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qu'il vient de m'arriver … c'est horrible. »

Et Hermione commença à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans la salle des préfets en chef tandis que Lyra devenait rouge de colère au fil de la discussion.

« Non mais, il est pas bien ce gars, cria Lyra. »

« Arrête s'ilteplaît, supplia la victime. »

« Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire quand même, je vais m'occuper de son cas, il ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. »

« Arrête … Lyra, arrête … Je ne t'ai pas tout dit … Le pire c'est que j'ai aimé, et d'ailleurs j'aimerai que cela recommence bien sûr mais sans la perversité. »

« Je ne te comprends pas, cela ne te ressemble pas, encore moi ça se comprend mais toi… et de plus tu me racontes cela comme s'il t'avait violé mais tout compte fait, tu as aimé. »

« Moi non plus je ne me comprends plus, je t'en supplie ne raconte cela à personne, c'est trop honteux. »

« Tu as ma parole, on reparlera de cela demain… »

« Non … je ne préfère pas. »

« C'est comme tu veux, alors allons nous coucher. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Quand Hermione s'endormit, Lyra en profita pour faire une petite randonnée nocturne. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola vers la forêt interdite. Le vent balayait ses beaux cheveux bouclés. Son corps s'était entièrement transformé, de magnifiques griffes remplaçaient ses mains et ses pieds. Sa peau était devenue sombre et écailleuse et l'on apercevait très nettement ses longues dents blanches et pointues qu'elle cachait grâce à l'illusion quand elle prenait sa forme de substitution, la forme humaine. Ses yeux vert émeraude était d'autant plus envoûtant puisqu'ils contrastaient avec sa peau sombre. Ses ailes majestueuses étaient identiques à celles des chauves-souris à la seule différence que les siennes étaient acérées de griffes pointues et coupantes. Elle était aussi belle et sexy que si elle avait gardé sa forme humaine. La première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Candis, sa jeune protégée, Lyra n'avait pas osé se transformer entièrement de peur d'effrayer la jeune enfant alors elle avait juste déployai ses ailes. Soudain Lyra perçut une odeur particulière provenant de la forêt. Elle connaissait cette odeur mais ne savait plus à quoi elle correspondait, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette odeur concordait à la présence d'une personne de sexe masculin et qui plus est un vampire. Lyra fondit dans les arbres et atterri sur le sol terreux. L'énigmatique personnage était là, quand il avait entendu Lyra atterrir, il s'était retourné pour, maintenant, la contempler. Un désir de volupté les attirait l'un vers l'autre. L'inconnu avait un physique équivalent à celui de Lyra à la seule différence qu'il n'avait pas d'ailes et pas de griffes aux pieds et aux mains. La belle vampire rétracta ses griffes des membres supérieurs et inférieurs puis s'avança vers le beau mâle et lui caressa son torse musclé intrigué par cette odeur particulière qui émanait de son corps. L'inconnu lui sourit, ses dents pointues étaient aussi blanches que celles de Lyra, puis il l'embrassa fougueusement en lui prenant le visage des mains. Lyra sentit une petite explosion dans le bas-ventre, il avait des lèvres si appétissantes. Puis étant nu tous les deux, ils en profitèrent pour aller plus loin. Quand il la pénétra, Lyra gémit de plaisir, jamais un mâle ne lui avait fait cet effet juste en la pénétrant. Elle s'envola en s'attachant à lui tandis qu'il continuait ses gestes de va et vient qui rendaient Lyra hystérique de plaisir. Elle aurait voulut que ce moment dure l'éternité. Ils continuèrent à faire l'amour toute la nuit puis Lyra le quitta et retourna dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Elle mit sa robe de nuit et fit semblant d'aller dormir pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons de la part d'Hermione et de Ginny. Couché dans son lit, elle pensait au beau mâle avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, elle souhaitait tellement le revoir pour toucher son corps si attirant et musclé, la méditation lui était impossible avec des pensées si voluptueuses. Lyra dut se résigner à regarder le plafond en guise de pseudo-sommeil.

_**Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre : et bien je n'en ai aucune idée, bientôt j'espère ! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus, elles m'encourageront beaucoup. Merci à tous et à toutes! Et bien sûr, joyeux Noël et bonne année !**_

**Votre dévouée (pas trop quand même),_ Jade Wang._**

_**Longue vie à vous, et que le bonheur (la force) soit avec vous chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices ! **_

_**Bouddha soit loué! **_

**_PS: sorry for the faults, I am not perfect because I am human_**

**Petite anecdote : c'est qu'il n'y a pas de petite anecdote... **

**Si, il y en a une mais comme je suis chiante, je vous écris qu'il n'y en a pas alors qu'en réalité il y en a… Bon j'arrête, je m'embrouille.**

**Quand je racontais la scène du train à ma meilleure amie, celle où Hermione demande à Lyra et à Jun ce qu'elles font dans le compartiment des préfets, je disais donc à ma meilleure amie que Lyra répondait « **j'ai reçu une lettre du directeur me demandant d'aller dans ce compartiment et de porter un… » **et bien sûr ma meilleure amie m'a coupé et m'a dit « **un string** » et c'est donc pour cela que Jun O-Ren Blackhearts dit cela dans mon chapitre (vous comprenez, le personnage appartient à ma meilleure amie, je voulais la faire ressortir dans son personnage). Et de plus moi, jade wang, ce soir là j'avais répondu à ma meilleure amie «**non, j'aurai plutôt dit uninsigne** ». Vous allez me dire « so what ?», c'est juste pour tenir la conversation maintenant si vous n'êtes pas content(e)s et bien tant pis ! Je sais, je suis sénile, je retourne _illico presto_ dans mon hôpital psychiatrique. Eh oui parce que je parle aussi italien (complètement conne !)**


	4. Liaisons dangeureuses

In Memoriam

Résumé : 

Sixième année : année de souvenirs perdus et inexistants, de découvertes et de péripéties. Aussi une année où l'amour entre fusion et où la fatalité désenchante.

**Hello voici le quatrième chapitre (désolé pour tout ce temps). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les trois premiers (du moins s'ils vous ont plu). Ne vous abîmez pas trop les yeux (et le cerveau) en lisant.**

**Ps : il y a un petit clin d'œil pour ma chérie Jun concernant Brice de Nice.**

**Ps 2 : Je tiens à préciser que Jean Dujardin m'a piqué la moitié de mes feintes pour les mettre dans son film « Brice de Nice » (je vais mettre des droits d'auteur !) car je les sortais bien avant que le film soit sortis donc si vous en remarquez dans ma fic, cela n'a aucun rapport avec son film.(Ex : Téléphoner ou interpeller quelqu'un et lui dire « non rien » puis raccrocher ou partir.)**

**Disclamer: Rien de cet univers magique ne m'appartient, tous est à l'énigmatique J.K Rowling excepté la famille Satanas et son histoire ; le personnage Leonis Malefoy et son histoire, le personnage de Jun O-Ren Blackhearts (appartenant à Jun Rogue, ma pitite chérie rien qu'à moi !) et touts les vampires de cette splendide (c'est certain) fic.**

Couple: Drago/Hermione etc. 

**Le DIALOGUE en italique est un dialogue en roumain (malheureusement je ne parle pas cette langue). Le TEXTE en italique est un flash-back comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris(e). Do you understand ?**

**Chapitre 4 : Liaisons dangereuses**.

La fin du mois de septembre était vite arrivée, Lyra allait voir tous les vendredis et samedis soirs le bel inconnu avec qui elle passait les nuits les plus excitantes qu'elle est connue dans son existence. Elle était devenue plus proche de Jun, à deux elles représentaient les filles les plus populaires de Poudlard, et qui plus est, elles étaient préfètes. Hermione essayait d'éviter Drago le plus souvent possible tandis que Ron, ayant remarqué que Luna Lovegood était devenue une très belle jeune femme, envisageait sérieusement de demander à la Serdaigle de sortir avec lui. Le pauvre Harry, quant à lui, s'était avoué l'amour qu'il portait pour Ginny, il pensait la considérer comme une sœur mais quand il l'avait vu au bras de Dean Thomas, une envie folle l'avait pris d'étriper son ami Gryffondor. Pour annoncer l'ouverture des rencontres de Quidditch, les Gryffondors avaient organisé une soirée le dernier samedi de septembre, bien sûr quelques élèves des autres maisons pouvaient être invités. Ce cadeau, les Gryffondors le devaient à Hermione, qui en tant que préfète en chef, avait demandé l'autorisation à Dumbledore pour organiser une petite fête. Le dernier mardi soir de septembre, autour du feu de la salle commune, Hermione avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses trois amis.

« Les amis, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ? s'exclama la belle Rouge et Or. »

Harry, Ron et Lyra ne réagirent pas pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une nouvelle bonne pour elle mais pas pour eux, c'est-à-dire des heures en plus, comme si leur emploi du temps n'était pas assez chargé comme cela. Hermione n'attendit pas leur consentement et leur annonça la bonne nouvelle.

« J'ai organisé une fête samedi soir en l'honneur de l'ouverture des rencontres de Quidditch. »

Ses trois amis ne réagirent toujours pas quand tout à coup Ron regarda Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« J'ai bien entendu ? Une fête… samedi soir… pour le Quidditch, s'exclama Ron excité tandis que Lyra et Harry réalisaient qu'ils allaient faire la fête ce samedi. »

Ils crièrent tous de joie, Hermione les regarda, elle était sûre qu'ils réagiraient de cette façon.

« Maintenant allez vous coucher, sinon pas de fête, ordonna Hermione aux deux jeunes hommes. »

Les deux concernés s'exécutèrent. Hermione se tourna vers Lyra et lui demanda.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour préparer la salle commune, je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problèmes, répondit Lyra. »

« Dumbledore m'a autorisé quelques petites excentricités. Il y aura… »

« De la FESSE ! s'exclama Lyra pour faire de l'humour. »

« Non, répondit Hermione amusée. Il y aura de la bièrreaubeurre, du whisky pur feu, des tas de friandises, de la musique, mais il n'y aura pas de la fesse… Enfin si, mais sous les vêtements des élèves donc non il n'y en aura pas à moins que le propriétaire de ces fesses soit d'accord pour quelques galipettes. Allons nous coucher maintenant. »

« Vas-y moi je dois patrouiller comme tous les mardis soirs. »

« N'oublie pas jeudi soir aussi, bonne soirée, dit Hermione en allant se coucher. »

Le lendemain après-midi, Jun et Lyra se promenaient dans les couloirs du château. Elles virent Cho Chang, l'ex petite amie de Harry, ce dernier leur ayant dit qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui il l'aimait comme il aimait Rogue, elles décidèrent donc de s'amuser d'elle.

« Eh ! Chang, dit Lyra tandis que Jun pouffait de rire. »

« Oui, répondit la concernée. »

Cho était entourés comme d'habitude de ses amies qui gloussaient dès qu'un beau spécimen passait devant elle comme Harry, Leonis ou Drago.

« Samedi soir, on fait une fête chez les Gryffondors, cela te dirait de… pas venir ! se moqua Lyra. »

« Elle t'a cassée ! s'exclama Jun en rigolant. »

Cho regarda Jun et Lyra partir abasourdi. Elle détestait quand elles se moquaient d'elle.

« Je les déteste, pensa-t-elle. »

« C'est réciproque, dirent Lyra et Jun en chœur en se retournant. »

Lyra et Jun continuèrent leur promenade du côté du lac, elles virent Harry qui s'installait sur une pierre à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, il avait mit sa tête dans ses mains, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ron passait à côté de lui énervé et sans lui jeté un seul regard. Ils portaient tous les deux leur tenue de Quidditch.

« J'arrive, dit Lyra en partant. »

Elle stoppa Ron sur son chemin, il était en train de marmonner des phrases du genre « toujours lui, y'en a marre » ou « je suis toujours le deuxième. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? le coupa Lyra. »

« Demande au CAPITAINE, il sera mieux t'expliquer, s'exclama Ron en continuant de marcher. »

Lyra le laissa, voyant que ce n'était pas le moment d'entretenir une discussion avec lui donc elle alla voir Harry. Arrivée à hauteur, elle put constater qu'il tremblait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? commença Lyra. »

Harry leva sa tête et Lyra vit que ses yeux étaient rouges, il avait sûrement pleuré.

« J'ai été élu capitaine, bouda-t-il. »

« Et pourquoi Ron en fait toute une histoire ? dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. »

« Il aurait voulu être élu… Je lui laisse la place s'il la veut autant que cela. Il m'a gueulé dessus en disant que c'était toujours moi, celui à la cicatrice, le héros… Mais il ne comprend pas que, pour moi, c'est un fardeau. Je pensais que depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait compris. »

« Bien sûr qu'il comprend mais sur le coup cela l'a mis en colère, ne t'inquiète pas il va se calmer et va commencer par ce rendre compte qu'il a tort… Et puis, nomme-le second, il en sera sûrement ravi, consola Lyra. »

« Il va me détester si je lui dis qu'il est second. »

« Emploi un autre terme. »

« Oui, tu as raison… »

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour Ron, dit Lyra sachant qu'il pleuré pour la mort de son parrain. »

Dumbledore lui avait expliqué lors de leur première rencontre ce qui c'était passé au ministère et lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« …Mon parrain, Sirius Black, est mort l'année passée, je n'arrive pas a en faire le deuil. »

« Parle-moi de lui, demanda Lyra. »

« Non, cela me rendrait encore plus triste. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Cela fait maintenant quelques mois qu'il est mort, aujourd'hui il faut passer à la seconde étape. Parle-moi de lui et tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Harry réfléchi quelques instants puis commença à parler.

« Il était tout pour moi. Avant je vivais chez mon oncle qui me déteste et que je déteste aussi. C'était un véritable enfer. Quand j'ai appris que le meilleur ami de mon père était… Non tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« Si je peux. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé mais je n'ai plus de parents, ma mère est morte quand j'avais un an, et je n'ai jamais connu mon père, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant. Toi, tu as la chance d'avoir un oncle même si tu le déteste et tu as eu la chance d'avoir un parrain. Moi, je n'ai plus rien, je suis seule, alors je peux comprendre. »

« … Il y a trois j'ai su qu'il était mon parrain, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. J'allai enfin pouvoir partir de chez mon oncle, et il a fallu que… qu'il s'en aille… C'est à cause de moi s'il est mort, j'aurais dû écouter Dumbledore… Tout cela est de ma faute… »

« La dernière chose à faire est bien de te prendre comme coupable, dit Lyra tandis qu'Harry essayait de cacher sa tristesse. Ne cache pas tes larmes. »

Sans s'en rendre compte Lyra avait pris Harry dans ses bras, un geste qui ne lui était guère commun, mais elle ressentait pour lui de la compassion, leur tristesse était semblable.

« Va voir Ron maintenant, dit-elle en le relâchant. »

Harry l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'en alla. Lyra le regarda partir, il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, quelque geste étrange, jamais l'un de ses semblables aurait osé lui faire cet affront. Mais sur le coup, Lyra avait plutôt bien réagi étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas condamné à mort.

La veille de la fête des Gryffondors, le vendredi soir, Hermione prit la décision d'aller dans la salle des préfets en chef dans le but d'y trouver Drago et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une salle sang de bourbe. Depuis qu'il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, elle l'évitait le plus souvent possible de peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Parfois, elle devait rester avec lui pour des raisons professionnelles mais heureusement pour elle, ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle trouva Drago allongeait sur le fauteuil en vieux velours rouge. Il était torse nu et tellement musclé qu'elle faillit fondre sur place. Il dormait paisiblement. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté de celui où était le Vert et Argent tout en le regardant avec engouement. Ce qu'elle vit fut comme une gifle en plein visage. Sur le bras gauche de Drago était gravé une marque presque invisible mais qui était tout de même reconnaissable : c'était la Marque des Ténèbres. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle hurla ce qui bien sûr réveilla un Drago énervé.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? cria-t-il. »

« … »

« Ben, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es toute blanche, t'as vu un fantôme ? se moqua-t-il. »

« La … la … la Marque des … des … des Ténèbres, bégaya-t-elle. »

« Quoi ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son bras gauche et se rendit compte, sans pour autant être alarmé, qu'elle n'avait pas totalement disparut.

« Et alors Granger ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? »

« Ce que cela peut me faire ! s'écria-t-elle. Maintenant que je l'ai vu … »

« Quoi ? T'as peur que je te tue ? »

« Non ce n'est pas du tout à cela que je pensais, dit-elle en riant légèrement. »

Drago se souvint que malheureusement, elle était très forte en magie.

« Alors à quoi tu pensais ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… »

« Pour une fois, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne sais rien… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ? coupa-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. »

« Cela ne te regarde pas, occupes-toi de tes affaires. »

« Si, justement cela me regarde : un préfet en chef Mangemort ! »

« Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! »

« Très drôle ! Et cette marque ? »

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. »

« En quoi je ne pourrais pas … Attends, on t'a obligé ? Tu ne leur ressemble pas, eux m'auraient déjà tuée. »

« Quelle perspicacité ! »

« Ton père ? »

« Tu ne veux pas non plus que je me confie pendant qu'on y est ? s'écria-t-il en pensant au fait que son père avait été envoyer à Azkaban suite à l'incident du ministère… Ecoute, ne le dis à personne. »

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais le crier sur tous les toits de Poudlard ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je ne te connais pas plus que cela. »

« … »

« Au fait, tu as aimé ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? répondit-elle surprise même si elle se doutait qu'il parlait de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus en tête à tête. »

« La dernière fois, tu as aimé ? »

« Ah non, ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre d'une sang de bourbe ! … Avoues que tu as aimé, tu as même gémit de plaisir. »

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. »

« C'est cela oui ! »

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de recommencer parce que la prochaine fois je serais sur mes gardes. »

« Ouuhh ! J'ai peur ! »

Pendant un moment d'une courte durée, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis Drago s'approcha d'elle sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire, la pris délicatement par le cou comme une rose qu'on ne veut pas déflorer et, l'embrassa pendant une minute qui parut être une éternité. Hermione recula l'esprit nébuleux.

« Désolé, grogna Drago. »

« … Pourquoi ? essaya-t-elle de prononcer. Pourquoi tu m'as fait cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dit, je suis désolé, cria-t-il. »

« Pourquoi ? cria-t-elle de même. »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais rien, continua-t-il sur le même ton et en le prenant par le bras. »

Et par une force invisible, il l'embrassa de nouveau en la plaquant contre le mur. La Rouge et Or l'enlaça. Il commença à déboutonner son chemisier et à soulever l'une de ses jambes. Elle en avait tellement envie, elle n'attendait que le moment où il lui enlèverait sa jupe puis sa culotte. Elle se décida à déboutonner le pantalon du Vert et Argent. Lui, la souleva, il avait commencé à baisser sa culotte quand il recula et lui demanda de partir.

« Vas-t-en … je ne voulais pas te faire cela. Vas-t-en s'ilteplaît. »

Elle obéit et s'en alla se disant comme pour se consoler qu'il était un Serpentard et, elle une Gryffondor, alors ce n'était pas possible entre eux.

Le lendemain matin, Lyra feignit de se réveillé alors qu'en réalité elle était rentrée il y a à peine une heure de sa randonnée nocturne avec le bel inconnu.

« Lyra, c'est quoi dans tes cheveux ? dit Hermione qui était debout depuis cinq minutes. »

Les cheveux de Lyra étaient remplis de brindilles sûrement dues à la somptueuse nuit qu'elle avait passé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu vois un garçon ? soupçonna Hermione. »

« Eh bien… répondit Lyra mais son sourire avait répondu à sa place. »

« J'en étais sûr, j'avais déjà remarqué, en me réveillant en pleine nuit que tu n'étais pas là. Je t'ai prise la main dans le sac ! C'est qui ? »

« Je crois que cela ne te concerne pas, dit Lyra ne sachant pas quoi inventé… Bon d'accord, c'est… c'est un… un élève ! Mais je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, on veut entretenir le mystère. »

« C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione comme si elle attendait les détails. »

« Oui et maintenant la discussion est close, dit Lyra d'un ton impartial. »

Lyra partit dans la salle de bain pour se doucher tandis qu'Hermione repensait à la veille, plus exactement au petit entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Drago.

« Chers élèves, commença Dumbledore avant que le dîner ne commence. Une fête, comme tous les ans, a été organisée pour Halloween. Mais cette fois-ci, cette soirée sera dédiée au cabaret, votre déguisement devra donc s'en suivre. Cette fête commencera après le dîner et finira … très tard bien évidemment. Vous devez être accompagner d'un ou d'une cavalière. Et maintenant que le festin commence ! Bon appétit ! »

« Luna, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner à cette soirée ? demanda Ron gêné . »

Luna mangeait à leur table depuis quelque temps étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis chez les Serdaigle.

« Avec plaisir, s'exclama-t-elle. »

« Lyra, dit Harry en se tournant vers la concernée. Tu voudrais m'accompagner à cette soirée ? »

« Non, commença-t-elle mais voyant que Harry était déçue elle se rattrapa. Enfin, pour être plus explicite, je voulais te proposer de demander à Ginny. »

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en devenant rouge. »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit-elle. C'est très voyant ! »

« Elle sort avec Dean. »

« Oh non ! Plus depuis avant hier. »

Mc Gonagall arriva à hauteur de leur table et interpella Lyra.

« Miss Satanas, le professeur Dumbledore demande à vous voir à sa table. »

Lyra se leva et suivit Mc Gonagall jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

« Miss Satanas, une certaine personne souhaiterait vous voir d'urgence. Elle est dans la pièce d'à côté, dit Dumbledore en lui montrant une porte sur sa droite. »

Lyra regarda cette porte, elle était entrouverte, on pouvait apercevoir deux petits yeux bleus espionnaient la scène. Lyra fit signe à l'invitée de s'approcher. L'inconnu, qui était une belle enfant aux cheveux d'or, ouvrit en grand la porte et sauta dans les bras de Lyra.

« _Candis _! s'exclama Lyra en la reposant. _Que fait-tu ici ?_ »

« _Tu me manquais_, répondit l'enfant en baissant la tête. _Je m'ennuyais énormément entouré de tous ces vampires, ils me font peur. »_

Dumbledore, écoutant la discussion, mais ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elles disaient, les invita à aller dans la pièce d'à côté pour plus d'intimité. Lyra prit la main de Candis puis s'avança vers la porte d'où était sortis l'enfant. En baissant ses yeux pour la regarder, Lyra s'aperçut que Candis avait une marque violette sur le coup accompagnée de deux petites traces rouges. Lyra serra la main de l'enfant et avança de plus en plus vite pour arriver dans une salle chauffée par une cheminée tandis que Candis se plaignait des douleurs qu'elle lui infligeait.

« _Qui t'as fait cela ?_ demanda Lyra en colère. »

Ses yeux étaient devenus aussi noir que les ténèbres. Candis pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en s'effondrant sur le fauteuil non loin d'elle. Lyra la rejoint en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« _Je répète, qui t'as fait cela ?_ cria Lyra de plus en plus énervé. »

« _Arrête de crier, tu me fais peur_, gémit l'enfant qui dans ses souvenirs n'avait jamais vu Lyra aussi en colère. »

« _Tu es venue pour cela ? Alors dit moi qui t'as fait cela ?_ dit Lyra plus calmement. »

Elle savait très bien qui était le vampire qui avait osé touché à sa protégée, c'était Sargas Scorpio, le vampire le plus infâme qu'elle connaisse. Il avait toujours posé ses yeux pervers sur elle mais il ne s'en était jamais approché de peur de subir la colère de sa reine. Maintenant que Lyra était partis depuis quelques mois, il croyait sûrement pouvoir abuser de la pureté de Candis sans que qui que ce soit ne le remarque. Jamais Sargas aurait cru que Candis serait venue jusqu'en en Angleterre pour prévenir Lyra.

«_ Je sais qui c'est, je le vois dans ton esprit, mais je veux que tu me le dises avec ta bouche_, repris Lyra, ses yeux étaient redevenus vert émeraude. »

_« Sargas… Sargas Scorpio… Je me promenais près de sa propriété, l'herbe est si verte à cet endroit… Il m'a vu, m'a invité chez lui étant donné qu'il faisait très froid dehors et naïvement, j'ai accepté,_ confia l'enfant tout en pleurant. _Il a sûrement du voir en moi que j'avais peur… _»

« _J'en conclus que toutes les heures que j'ai passé à t'apprendre à fermer ton esprit ont été inutiles_ ! s'énerva de nouveau Lyra. _Il a senti ta peur et en a profité, petite comme tu es, tu aurais pu le fuir facilement mais il a vu en toi la peur qui te gouvernait. »_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, puis entra.

« Excusez-moi, commença Dumbledore, mais je vous entendais crier alors je me suis donc permis d'entrer. »

« Vous avez bien fait car je vous annonce que je repars en Roumanie pour une affaire urgente, dit Lyra. »

« Je comprends, mais allez-vous revenir ? »

« J'en aurais pour une semaine tout au plus si tout se passe bien, je vous tiendrais au courant. »

« D'accord, quand partez-vous ? »

« Maintenant. Mes trois guerriers et ma conseillère resteront ici, je ne prendrais que mes ancestrals. »

« Alors, bon voyage ! »

« Merci, au revoir. »

Lyra prit Candis par la main et sortit de la pièce, elle passa devant tous les élèves qui la regardèrent stupéfait. Harry la stoppa quand elle passa devant sa table, il regarda la jeune enfant intriguée puis Lyra, il ne la reconnaissait plus, ses traits étaient devenus durs et son regard, glacial.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il. »

« Je repars en Roumanie, répondit Lyra. »

« _C'est qui ? _interrompu Candis. »

« _C'est un ami, il s'appelle Harry Potter, la belle jeune fille à côté de lui s'appelle Hermione Granger et le rouquin c'est Ronald Weasley_. »

Ses trois amis la regardaient abasourdis, jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu parler sa langue natale d'ailleurs ils n'y comprenaient rien. Mais Hermione avait entendu son nom prononcé alors elle en conclut que les Lyra les présentait.

« _Au faite Candis, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu es venue ?_ repris Lyra. »

Candis fixa la porte qui amenait dans la Grande Salle puis la montra du doigt. Lyra qui était de dos à la porte, se retourna et vit avancer un homme de grande taille aux cheveux mi-longs noirs. Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir en peau de dragon. Lyra reconnut sa démarche aussi séduisante que viril, c'était Arx Fatalis, celui qui deviendrait son roi. Toutes les jeunes élèves qui pouvaient l'apercevoir le regardaient avec émerveillement ce qui, bien sûr, énervé Lyra.

Arrivé au niveau de Lyra, il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione, assistant à la scène, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passé. Ce matin même, elle avait entendu Lyra lui dire qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec un homme et maintenant Hermione la voyait au bras d'un autre homme.

« _Elle tenait absolument à venir te voir, et sachant que toi-même tu préfères cela, je l'ai donc amené_, commença Arx. _Tu ne te sens pas un peu… seule ici ?_ »

« _Non et je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, nous sommes peut-être fiancés et peut-être que tu me tutoie mais je suis encore ta reine alors tu n'as pas de questions à me poser sur la vie que je mène_, répondit Lyra d'un ton catégorique. »

« _Désolé…,_ s'excusa Arx en baissant la tête. »

« Je te présente Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, repris Lyra en anglais puis elle parla en roumain prévoyant que Arx les aurait regardés avec un certain dédain.

_Le respect est requis, ce sont mes amis. »_

Arx les regarda un à un puis parla en anglais, une langue qu'il maîtrisait aussi bien que Lyra. Les vampires de sang pur, comme eux deux, ont appris dès leur plus jeune âge à parler plusieurs langues étrangères.

« Bonsoir, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Arx Fatalis. »

Les trois concerné par cette présentation lui répondirent de même.

« _Arx, prends Candis avec toi et va retrouver les autres, moi je vais préparer quelques affaires_, ordonna Lyra. »

Hermione se leva et suivi Lyra tandis que Arx partait accompagner de Candis aux abords de la forêt.

« Lyra je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? lui dit Hermione quand elles furent arrivées dans leur dortoir. »

Lyra rangea quelques affaires indispensables puis se retourna vers Hermione et la regarda d'un air grave.

« Je pars en Roumanie, je pense l'avoir dit ! »

« Je parle de … d'Arx et du garçon que tu as vu hier soir. C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Ecoute, un jour je t'expliquerai tout, je te le promets et ce ne sont pas de paroles en l'air. Mais là le moment est mal choisi et tu n'es as prête à entendre cela. Et je pense que ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. »

« Bon voyage… »

« Hermione, dit Lyra en lui prenant les mains, ce n'est pas contre toi, je suis différente voilà tout. »

« Je l'avais remarqué… allez pars ! J'oubliais… très charmant ce Arx. »

Lyra sourit puis prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« Ton beau visage me manquera, murmura Lyra à l'oreille d'Hermione. Je reviens dans une semaine. »

Lyra s'en alla, tandis qu'Hermione la regardait partir, son amie venait de lui faire une preuve d'amitié des plus convaincantes, ce qui au fond d'elle-même, la rendait heureuse. Lyra alla rejoindre les siens qui l'attendaient aux abords de la forêt.

« _Allons-y_, dit-elle en montant sur l'un des ancestrals et en plaçant Candis face à elle. »

Arx monta sur l'autre ancestral puis ils s'envolèrent ensemble vers l'Est.

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les trois Gryffondors s'étaient chacun trouvés une occupation. Pendant que Ron tournait autour de Luna, Hermione discutait avec Jun O-Ren, en tout cas elle essayait.

« Alors Jun O-Ren, tu vas bien ? »

Jun O-Ren acquiesça sans pour autant être intéressé par les efforts que faisait Hermione pour débuter un semblant de discussion.

« Sinon, tu viens d'où exactement ? continua Hermione . »

« D'un autre pays, lui répondit Jun O-Ren en s'en allant vers une fenêtre. »

Apparemment elle était préoccupée par quelque chose qui se trouvait dehors, pourtant à l'exception des cris des animaux, Hermione n'y trouvait rien de réellement intéressant.

« Hermione, je ne veux pas gâcher ta soirée, mais je sors au terrain de Quidditch, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit Harry tandis qu'Hermione continuait de regarder Jun O-Ren. »

« Vas-y, je ne t'en veux pas, rassura Hermione en se tournant vers Harry. »

Harry alla dans son dortoir, prit son Eclair de Feu et sortit de la tour des Gryffondors pour s'entraîner au terrain de Quidditch. Arriver là-bas, il enfourcha son balai et constata, quand il fut à bonne hauteur, que Jun O-Ren se trouvait près du lac, elle regardait en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry fit de même, mais ne vit rien de réellement intéressant. Deux petits points noirs dans le ciel interpellèrent son attention, l'un d'eux était taché d'une petite lueur blanche. Harry crut bon de penser que ces deux petits points noirs étaient de grands rapaces, ce qui le fit penser à Buck l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid. Le survivant continua son entraînement jusqu'à l'épuisement puis rentra pour entamer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_**Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre est consacré à la Roumanie (autant vous prévenir) donc pendant ce chapitre il ne sera pas question de Poudlard. Je ne sais quand je le publierai car il me demande plus d'investissement, autant vous dire qu'il nous apprendra des choses sur le monde qui nous entoure. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus, elles m'encourageront beaucoup. Merci à tous et à toutes! **_

**Votre dévouée (pas trop quand même),_ Jade Wang._**

_**Longue vie à vous, et que le bonheur (la force) soit avec vous chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices ! **_

_**Bouddha soit loué! **_

**_PS: sorry for the faults, I am not perfect because I am human_**

**Petite anecdote : la fin du chapitre n'est pas super, je sais, j'ai cogité là-dessus assez longtemps car au départ je comptais y ajouter le voyage en Roumanie, mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, il n'y a pas de voyage dans ce chapitre donc voilà je suis en train de m'embrouiller mais ce n'est pas grave…**


End file.
